


Rascals Rejoice! The Stage of Youth Strikes Tonight

by iRootie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, fake event story, has images too, is that a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 16,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRootie/pseuds/iRootie
Summary: This is a fake event story for Tomoya's birthday! It's reaaaaaally late!!! I also wrote this when I was reaaaaaalllly sleepy!! Unfortunately I don't have the time to rewrite it tooooooo!!!?Concept Art here"Tired of the masked pervert’s pranks, Tomoya begins to prank him back! However, other students are caught in the mischief too!?"





	1. Title Screen 1

  
**Characters featured: Midori and Tomoya  
Location: Hallway**

  
**Midori:** (Haah~ The day just started and I already want it to end already!)  
**Midori:** (That guy! That guy...! Doesn’t he know waking up to see the sun blinding me every morning isn’t the best way to start the morning?)  
**Midori:** (You have to ease into it like doing warm ups before a live.)  
**Midori:** (And yet he’s a ray of sunshine morning, day, and night! What is he the midnight sun of Yumenosaki or something?)  
**Midori:** (The sun, the stars, explode into a supernova at some point. It make take a million years but, it happens eventually. Mm he’d definitely become a supernova and not a black hole. I think.)  
**Midori:** (Even with graduation around the corner, you won’t get swallowed into the darkness, right? You’re not here and you’re stressing me out you...!)

**Location: Class 1-A**  
**Midori:** Huh!? Did I close my eyes for a moment without thinking? Why is everything so dark?  
**Midori:** No, something is blocking the classroom windows?  
**Tomoya:** ...  
**Midori:** Oh. Good morning Mashiro-kun. You’re here early?  
**Tomoya:** ....  
**Midori:** ....  
**Midori:** .... (Slightly annoyed)  
**Midori:** I can’t see what you’re writing and I bet you can’t either....♪ I guess I’ll have to get a closer look while you haven’t noticed me heh. It must be something good.  
**Midori:** Uwah!? The shadow moved? In a bizarre way too like bees in a hive. Wait, is there more than one shadow?  
**Midori:** Hm hm. I get it now. Instead of one dove following Tomoya there’s a flock of them today. This would be adorable if it didn’t remind me of the horror film we watched last Halloween. *  
**Midori:** What intense training. Do your best, Mashiro-kun! (Nice fight!)  
**Tomoya:** T-Takamine? Why are you patting me on the back? It kind of hurts. You probably don’t realize your strength because you’re so big but-

  
**Tomoya:** Hwah!? HWAWAWAWAAAH!?!  
**Midori:** Mashiro-kun? You scared me. What’s wrong? You didn’t scream during the movie so why are you doing it now?  
**Tomoya:** 1, 20, 300, 4,000 Wataru’s! 500,000 perverts watching meeeee!  
**Midori:** Please calm down. Um umm I don’t really know what to do when you’re like this but, maybe this will help?  
**Midori:** My body is obnoxiously huge so if I block your view...!  
**Midori:** Is this working? Hellooo~ Mashiro-ku~n?  
**Tomoya:** ...Ah.  
**Tomoya:** Ehehe~ Thank you, Midori. My shield, my emerald prince, my handsome savior during these dark troubling times.  
**Tomoya:** Ask for anything as a reward and I will do everything in my power to bestow your it upon you~♪  
**Midori:** Instead of an ‘emerald prince’ shouldn’t I be called the hero of green ‘Ryusei☆Green’ or something?  
**Tomoya:** Y-Yea, you’re right. It seems that my damsel in distress character comes out whenever I see a prince? Sorry about that, Takamine...Ryusei☆Green...☆  
**Midori:** Ugh nevermind. Being called that off stage is depressing somehow. It’s like I’m reminded of the situation I’ve in**. Seriously, I’m surrounded by troublesome guys 24/7.  
**Midori:** But, I’m used to it now. I don’t think I should be proud of that but, I feel something somewhere.  
**Midori:** The usual morning annoyance, the usual crippling depression, the usual Tomoya screaming about his senpai.  
**Midori:** Although, you did call me handsome which isn’t the usual for you. I feel like you’ve been avoiding calling me that?  
**Midori:** Oh, is it because if you did you would be saying the same normal thing that everyone does?  
**Tomoya:** ...It doesn’t matter if I do or don’t.  
**Tomoya:** You shouldn’t say the clearly abnormal is normal! Screaming about your senpai is! Not! Normal!  
**Midori:** (Ahaha, the usual can’t make up his mind to be normal or not normal.)  
**Midori:** (Another bothersome day begins...♪)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alfred Hitchcock’s The Birds which was surprisingly scary and gave me nightmares  
> ** I’m not sure if this is clear or not but, he’s referring to becoming an idol on accident.


	2. Title Screen 1

  
**Characters featured: Hajime, Midori, Tetora, and Tomoya  
Location: Classroom 1-A**

  
**Tomoya:** Takamine, can you stand there for a little while longer? I’m almost done writing this.  
**Midori:** What exactly are you writing? I came over here to get a closer look but, it’s just a bunch of notes with scribbles next to them? Are the little m’s supposed to be doves?*  
**Midori:** They’re not very good scribbles....  
**Tomoya:** That hurts coming from someone who likes Fushimi-senpai’s art.  
**Tomoya:** It can’t be helped. I’m kind of in a rush right now so, this is the best I can do.  
**Midori:** Hm I see. If you weren’t rushing you’re drawings would look better. Then, I’ll help you.  
**Midori:** Make sure to draw a really cute character later okay~? Draw lots of cute characters~ One day even art as simple as yours will become adorable.  
**Tomoya:** (I don’t have the heart to tell him I’ve only been able to draw stick people since grade school.)  
**Midori:** So, what am I helping you with?  
**Tomoya:** A-Ah, right we got a little off topic there didn’t we.  
**Tomoya:** Ahem! Here. This is my black book of people who need to be punished. The masked pervert is the only one listed in here.  
**Tomoya:** As punishment for pulling tricks on me all the time I’m going to prank him back!  
**Tomoya:** Well, I’ve been trying to. He sees through every one and manages to counter it back.  
**Tomoya:** But, I won’t give up! If there’s one good quality to me it’s my determination...♪  
**Midori:** Do you really believe that? Mm nevermind, I can’t judge since I’m the same way.  
**Midori:** The problem isn’t you but, your pranks. Did your little sister write these?  
**Tomoya:** No? What’s wrong with them?  
**Midori:** They’re grade schooler pranks? Hibiki-senpai has probably seen these done a dozen times already.  
**Midori:** Mashiro-kun. Kancho?  
**Tomoya:** Kancho can be dangerous.  
**Midori:** I’ll take your word for it. Excluding kancho these pranks are totally harmless too.  
**Tomoya:** I don’t actually want to hurt Hibiki-senpai. I couldn’t live with myself if I did. It would feel like the world lost someone truly special.  
**Midori:** So, we have to come up with a prank that’s harmless and hasn’t been seen before. Hmm hmm~ How about this?  
**Tomoya:** Ohh good idea! And if I added this...!  
**Midori:** Now you’re getting it!  
**Midori:** Hey, can I borrow this prank? There’s a certain someone I want to try it on.  
**Tomoya:** Go nuts. Hehe scheming like this feels like we’re partners in crime.  
**Midori:** Everyone has a mischievous side to them. It’s nice to let it out once and awhile.

 **Location: Hallway**  
**Tetora:** (“Crime”? “A mischievous side”? “Let it out”? Midori-kun what are you getting involved in?)  
**Tetora:** (You’re not becoming a delinquent are you!?)  
**Tetora:** This is looking bad! Hajime I gotta run can you tell Kunugi-sensei that something important came up?  
**Hajime:** P...P....  
**Hajime:** P-P-P-P-P!  
**Hajime:** P-Partners! Tomoya-kun has a...! Oh...

 **Tetora:** He fainted! Oui, Hajime-kun! Hang in there I’ve got you!  
  
**Tetora:** I have a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t know how this would work in Japanese I’m so sorry


	3. Test Run 1

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki and Midori  
Location: Gym/Basketball Court **

  
**Midori:** (Check, check, and check. Everything is set up for the prank.)  
**Midori:** ( Sigh. I’ve been arriving early everywhere I go but, I end up meeting up with people anyways. I really hope this works.)  
**Midori:** (Now, for the finishing touch.)  
**Midori:** Help me, Buchou!! There’s a roach and I’m too afraid to kill it!!  
**Chiaki:** Did someone call for a hero--mmphfh!?  
**Midori:** Got you~♪  
**Chiaki:** Mmghmh~☆  
**Midori:** Wait I’ll remove the tape. It’s not satisfying if I can’t hear you.  
**Midori:** (Again) Got you~♪  
**Chiaki:** You got me~☆  
**Midori:** ...Why are you smiling?  
**Chiaki:** Hahah! Isn’t it nature to smile when someone is smiling at you, Takamine! I can’t help myself!  
**Midori:** Even though you’re wrapped up head to toe in tapelike a mummy?  
Chiaki! Yep! It’s also nature for a hero to get captured and tied up by the enemy! Then, at the second they break free of their chains and save the day!  
**Chiaki:** I’ve been practicing just for that moment.  
**Chiaki:** But, I never would have thought Midori would be the one to do it. I thought for sure Kanata or Sakuma would be the first!  
**Chiaki:** In such a devious way too! Covering the gym entrance with tape and crying out to me.* I danced right into the palm of your hands.**  
**Chiaki:** What a clever boy you are! Perfect for the spot for Ryuseitai☆ Green!  
**Midori:** Something’s off. You’re more doting than before what’s with you?  
**Midori:** ....  
**Midori:** Huh? Why are you holding your breath?  
**Midori:** This is not good Ryuseitai☆Red is starting to red. Breathe! Hey, you can’t die before me. That’s illegal! You wouldn’t break the law would you, Buchou?  
**Chiaki:** I’msorryTakamineNagumotoldmeaboutyourprankbeforeIcamehere!  
**Chiaki:** I didn’t want trample on my adorable junior’s efforts so I went along with it. But, you found out anyways haha...  
**Chiaki:** Y-You’re not disappointed, are you?  
**Midori:** I want to die.  
**Midori:** (Mashiro-kun, please tell me your prank is going better than mine.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you haven’t seen the tape door prank here is a [compilation.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMie1aFqXkI) But like with lots more tape  
>  ** There was a part where Chiaki talks about how shocked he was to hear that Midori is afraid of roaches. Midori corrects Chiaki saying that because he’s not allowed to have pets so he’s more likely to have a small bug friend as a pet if possible instead of killing it. However because they harm his family’s store’s business he has to kill them. Chiaki will try to capture and release any bugs he finds but is fearful of “eggplant shaped bugs”. This scene was cut due to a lack of time and I couldn’t figure out how/where to smoothly fit it in.


	4. Test Run 2

  
**Characters featured: Tomoya and Wataru  
** Hallway-Outside of Class 3-B  
Slightly earlier 

  
**Wataru:** Oya~?  
**Wataru:** Do my eyes deceive me? Is that a trail of cheap candies?  
**Wataru:** Fufufu~ What world will you whisk me off to today? I wonder I wonder...♪  
**Wataru:** Today’s special is chocolate bunnies. In that case I will hop over each candy and pick it up along the way.  
**Wataru:** Take me to your pied piper little bunbuns!  
**Wataru:** Pyon! Pyo~n! Pyon pyon!  
  
**Location: Dimmed Lighting Theater Club Room**  
**Wataru:** Hello mysterious pied piper! Your Hibiki Wataru is here~☆  
**Wataru:** Come out-oh?  
**Wataru:** My my real rabbits! You’re all the splitting image of these chocolates too. Perhaps you really were candy and became real rabbits like Pinocchio!  
**Wataru:** Hm perhaps not. Like puppets you’ve closed the door behind me.  
**Wataru:** Your pied piper trained you well little rabbits! Could you pull another trick from those ears of yours? Show him to me! Show me the pied piper who lead me and intends to trap me!  
**Tomoya:** Hibiki-senpai.  
**Wataru:** The final boss is here! A giant talking bunny in a bunny suit?*  
**Wataru:** Is that how you made these rabbits your subordinates, by becoming one yourself? What an interesting character....♪  
**Tomoya:** Shut it.  
**Tomoya:** I have you surrounded so, you better do as I say got it?  
**Wataru:** Okay!  
**Tomoya:** I’m not playing around. Th-These are serious demands you know! Lots of things you’d hate to do.  
**Wataru:** I understand. I’m ready when you are.  
**Tomoya:** I...didn’t think you’d give in so easily. You’re not going to fight back or anything?  
**Wataru:** Of course not. I’m not you.  
**Wataru:** I have to see how this story ends even if the ending is predictable.  
**Tomoya:** Liar! There’s no way you know how this ends.  
**Wataru:** Nor do you it seems. (Turns on the lights)  
**Tomoya:** H-HIYAAAAA!!!  
**Tomoya:** The 5,000 Pervert doves are here too!? No no no NO!  
**Wataru:** Hahaha your face never ceases to amuse me Tomoya-kun!  
**Wataru:** Your agility is a nice surprise too. To be able to collect all of the rabbits and lock yourself into the closet is incredible!  
**Wataru:** Although, you could have left one for me. I would love to use a rabbit in an improvised hat trick!  
**Wataru:** Come to think of it, those rabbits are from the school’s animal pens aren’t they? Tell me the secret to your success! How did you train them in such a short amount of time?  
**Tomoya:** ...  
**Wataru:** Tomoya-kun?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOT a playboy bunny suit. It’s more performance based. Kind of like the suit Mashu/girl on the right is wearing [here.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fategrandorder/images/2/20/CE922_Circus_Full_Poster.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181205162523) I wanted to make a bunny suit costume that wasn’t so “suggestive” and would properly fit in character but I didn’t find the time to finish one.  
> **There was also a whole chapter cut of Wataru coaxing Tomoya out of the closet with a lone bunny that was leftover. I don’t know how to properly describe it but it consisted of Wataru hiding his face with the rabbit and pretending to be a rabbit prince who has Hokuto’s voice. Prince Hidaka-bun or something. Was cut to make the story shorter. It is however briefly mentioned in the next chapter.


	5. Test Run 3

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki, Midori, Tomoya, and Wataru  
Location: Theater Club Room **

  
**Chiaki:** Excuse me I’m coming in!  
**Midori:** Ditto.  
**Chiaki:** Um Hibiki, are we interrupting something?  
**Wataru:** Ah Kanata’s partner and kouhai. Welcome!  
**Wataru:** I thought if I pretended to be a rabbit prince I could get the attention of a certain other rabbit.  
**Midori:** Isn’t prince stuff Hidaka-senpai’s thing?  
**Wataru:** : You are correct. I was using Hokuto-kun’s voice too.  
**Midori:** Did it work?  
**Wataru:** Not yet unfortunately.  
**Wataru:** But, I can take a break and entertain our new guests! Tea and cookies anyone? I’ve been working on my tea pouring skills following Butler-san’s* example. Watch~♪  
**Chiaki:** Th-The tea is defying gravity!? The pot is pointed towards the ground but the tea is spilling upwards into the cup anyways?! **  
**Chiaki:** Pachi pachi! Pachi pachi! (Not sure what’s happening but is amazed)  
**Midori:** : Pachi pachi. Pachi pachi. (Trying to figure out the trick)  
**Wataru:** Here you go~♪ To what do I owe the pleasure?  
**Chiaki:** Ah right. This morning it seems that Takamine and your Mashiro planned to prank their senpais. Takamine’s prank um well it didn’t end the way he wanted.  
**Midori:** ...(Sips Tea)  
**Chiaki:** There, there it’s okay.  
**Chiaki:** He wanted to see if Mashiro’s prank succeeded and I tagged along!  
**Wataru:** Hm I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Tomoya’s performance ended in complete and utter failure. He couldn’t get into the role of being a villain at all.  
**Wataru:** I wanted to stop and correct him but, I might have overdone it.  
**Midori:** See. Mashiro-kun’s senpai knew when to stop him so he wouldn’t embarrass himself.  
**Chiaki:** Sorry sorry! You looked like you were having too much fun I couldn’t stop that.  
**Wataru:** (Having fun, huh? Tomoya-kun were you having fun back then?)  
**Tomoya:** ......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yuzuru. I swapped out Shitsuji-san with Butler-san for clarity since Yuzuru is the only butler in school and I think most people refer to him as that?  
>  ** [Visual Ref](https://trello-attachments.s3.amazonaws.com/59befbbc2f0c2cad484e0d88/295x240/f27d3e98e3a57d758c0fa464b523c1b9/pour.png)


	6. Test Run 4

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki, Midori, and Wataru  
Location: Theater Club Room **

  
**Midori:** I’ve been ignoring them but, why are there a dozen doves in here?  
**Wataru:** I was wondering when someone would ask! I love your straight forward attitude, Midori-kun!  
**Wataru:** An acquaintance of my left these lovies in my care while he’s away. He was always a _wild_ and _crazy_ man. Unlike my doves, he lets them fly about wherever whenever. *  
**Wataru:** And they decided to group up with my doves to follow Tomoya-kun around!  
**Wataru:** It’s absolutely adorable! Little Jeanne* is leading the way too.  
**Wataru:** Haa~I’ll never get tired of the plot line of going from the beat up protagonist to the star studded leader. That sort of development is inspiring isn’t it?  
**Wataru:** Fufufu maybe I should get a set of biker gang outfits for them for the occasion. I wonder if Shu would be interested in making them I wonder.  
**Wataru:** Anyways as cute as it is it’s become a problem. I couldn’t find them this morning and became very worried you see.  
**Wataru:** Luckily, I don’t go to class! I spent classtime rounding them up and storing them in here for the time being.  
**Midori:** Considering, Mashiro-kun’s reaction earlier, doves would definitely screw up his plan. Sigh.  
**Chiaki:** ......  
**Chiaki:** Ryuseitai Pink.  
**Chiaki:** The member filled with love and admired by all animals, Ryuseitai Pink!  
**Midori:** Please don’t embarrass me.  
**Midori:** ...Were you even listening?  
**Chiaki:** Of course! I can do two things at once like watching TV and doing my homework.  
**Midori:** That combo never works out and you know it.  
**Wataru:** Yes yes good idea, Chiaki-kun! Does the uniform come with a skirt by the way? Come ride in my balloon with me! Tell me more!  
**Wataru:** There’s something I have to ask of you privately. Just between you and me.  
**Chiaki:** ...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wild and Crazy said in English just for fun  
>  *A named dove who was bullied by the others for her? Favoritism to Tomoya


	7. Character Select 1

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki, Midori, Kanata, Shinobu, and Tetora  
Location: AV Room **

  
**Shinobu:** ...  
**Midori:** ...  
**Tetora:** ...So, let me get this straight.  
**Tetora:** Hibiki-senpai wants members of Ryuseitai to join in a play he’s got going on? We’re supposed to play the underdog villains, is that right?  
**Chiaki:** That’s right! Apparently, Tenshouin’s family has acquired a new the theater and placed him in charge of it.  
**Chiaki:** Hibiki mentioned something about Tenshouin wanting to expand Yumenosaki’s influence in every department now that SS is over.  
**Chiaki:** (This time it’s different. It won’t be like before...*Tenshouin, he’s been changed. I don’t mind lending him my strength this time. I was too weak to do anything and only saved one person but not anymore! )  
**Chiaki:** (Haha. We’ve changed so much in such a small amount of time haven’t we? And it’s all because of these kids. That’s why I..!)  
**Chiaki:** So~who wants to join? Right now the participants are Mashiro on ‘Team V’ and Hibiki on ‘Team H’.  
**Chiaki:** I think he wanted five members on ‘Team V’ and two or three on ‘Team H’.  
**Kanata:** Ehehe~ Wataru was “very” excited today. Wataru flew over my “fountain” in his balloon to tell me the news with a wide “smile”. “The more the merrier” Wataru said.  
**Chiaki:** Kaaanaata! Were you swimming in the fountain again?  
**Kanata:** No~?  
**Chiaki:** Kanata!  
**Kanata:** No!  
**Chiaki:** I want to scold you right now but we need to get back on topic.  
**Midori:** Um I think I’ll join ‘Team V’. I don’t know why I wasn’t on the list already?  
**Midori:** The plotline says that ‘Team V’ pranks ‘Team H’. Isn’t that what Mashiro-kun and I were doing earlier?  
**Chiaki:** I didn’t want to force you into it just in case you didn’t want to play along. But! You were the first on to volunteer! Thank you!  
**Midori:** You’re welcome...?  
**Shinobu:** I-If Midori-kun is joining I’d like to join his team too. I don’t want him to be the only Ryuseitai member on ‘Team V’.  
**Shinobu:** (Taichou-dono told everyone that Midori-kun’s face is c-cute when he’s pranking people. I want to see it too...♪)  
**Chiaki:** Ohhh what a determined look! Thank you, Sengoku!  
**Kanata:** Every member of “Team V” are first years. Heh I can take a “hint”. I will “pass”.  
**Kanata:** (What is this “odd” and “warm” feeling? I feel like being a “parent” watching their child’s first play.)  
**Chiaki:** (I know right?)**  
**Chiaki:** Are you going to join in too, Nagumo?  
**Tetora:** ...No. I don’t deserve to join.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The rising of fine as revolutionaries to change the school that ultimately destroyed many units and idols in the process.  
>  **Yea they’re reading each other’s minds here


	8. Character Select 2

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki, Midori, Kanata, Shinobu, and Tetora  
Location: AV Room **

  
**Tetora:** Midori-kun and Tomoya-kun started this stuff didn’t they? They were just having fun I almost screwed it up by snitching.  
**Tetora:** No, I did screw it up for Midori-kun. When are you gonna point that out?  
**Midori:** I didn’t it was a big deal? That guy has a lot of openings so I can try and try again all I want...♪  
**Chiaki:** Haha...?*  
**Chiaki:** See, Nagumo, everything’s okay!  
**Tetora:** But, I can’t accept that! Everything’s not--haaah nevermind.  
**Tetora:** The audience is supposed to cheer for the underdog bad dudes aren’t they? They goof off pranking the heroes and in the end after having their fun they’re the victors?  
**Tetora:** I don’t deserve any of that.  
**Tetora:** I should reflect on myself more instead...  
**Chiaki:** (Nagumo?! What’s wrong? What happened? What inner beasts are you fighting with that pained expression on your face?...How can I help you?)  
**Chiaki:** (No, he’s not the type of guy to directly answer questions like that...Think Chiaki, Think!)  
**Chiaki:** (Ah!)  
**Chiaki:** Nagumo, would you consider joining ‘Team H’?  
**Chiaki:** Midori-kun could easily get his revenge because they lose in the end. They don’t get to have any fun or do any cool tricks or anything either.  
**Chiaki:** Would...Would that suffice as a punishment to you?  
**Tetora:** ......  
**Tetora:** I can’t shake off this guilt but, I’ll join ‘Team H’ anyways.  
**Chiaki:** Thank you! If anything comes up and you want to talk about it Kanata and I will be nearby helping with stage props!  
**Kanata:**..We are?  
**Chiaki:** Yes! I said I would help out beforehand and I need to keep a close eye on you during this time of year. So, you’re helping out too.  
**Kanata:** Someone “help”! Chiaki is being ruthless!  
**Chiaki:** (I know you’re joking around Kanata, but I really feel ruthless right now.)  
**Chiaki:** (Please forgive me, Nagumo! Wataru’s play is special. Whatever it is you’re bottling up I hope you can let it go and have fun doing this.)  
**Chiaki:** (I’ll wait as long as it takes until you feel better!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The original line was “(whispering) I’m in danger!” like the Simpsons meme but it was omitted


	9. Character Select 3

  
**Characters featured: Hokuto, Tomoya, and Wataru  
Location: Theater Club Room**

  
**Wataru:** ...♪  
**Tomoya:** ...?  
**Tomoya:** What do you want, Masked Pervert?  
**Wataru:** What do you think, Tomoya-kun?  
**Tomoya:** I think you shouldn’t be perched on over my shoulder like a dove.  
**Tomoya:** It looks unnatural. I feel as though you could mess up your posture sitting like that.  
**Wataru:** Then how about this! Or this! Or this! Oh how about thiissss! (Snake like pose)  
**Tomoya:** Eeep! Stop that! No one’s body should stretch that far!?  
**Wataru:** Oh my Tomoya-kun have you forgotten that you can do this and more? Did you think I was training you for the Olympics instead?  
**Tomoya:** I-I don’t see my body stretching though.  
**Wataru:** Focus Tomoya-kun. Tell me your thoughts on the script if you don’t mind.  
**Tomoya:** ...I can’t think of anything. Even when I look into the deepest part of my heart I can’t think of what to say.  
**Tomoya:** No one thing does come to mind.  
**Tomoya:** Why did you give me script without an ending and expect a full review?  
**Wataru:** You’re supposed to make your own ending.  
**Tomoya:** Huh?  
**Wataru:** Did you forget you’ve done improv before too? Is the entire school fesitval wiped from your memory?  
**Wataru:** If something is wrong with your head I’ll go get a nurse.  
**Tomoya:** The infirmary isn’t in the costume closet though?  
**Tomoya:** Anyways, I could do an improvised act as Cinderella because, the story already exists. I’ve heard it and other fairy tales over and over again as a kid.  
**Tomoya:** But, this story is original. Actually, it’s not a story either. It’s more like a short summary or sales pitch.  
**Wataru:** Are you going to quit?  
**Tomoya:** No. I told myself no matter what nonsensical challenge my senpai threw at me I would overcome it.  
**Tomoya:** Hmm, I guess it’s not a big deal if we do improv. The audience is totally different from the school festival. Instead of teenagers we’re dealing with grade schoolers.  
**Tomoya:** They probably can’t tell the difference between improvand a staged play.  
**Wataru:** Children are the first one to notice the difference. They are sponges soaking up everything in the world around them without a filter.  
**Wataru:** Although I believe that is what Eichi wanted. To inspire a new generation of idols to create a new legend even for when he’s gone.  
**Wataru:** He has been looking off into the distant future lately. I’m starting to feel a little sentimental.  
**Tomoya:** ...Hibiki-senpai.  
**Hokuto:** Hibiki-buchou!!! How dare you!


	10. Character Select 4

  
**Characters featured: Hokuto, Tomoya, and Wataru  
Location: Theater Club Room **

  
**Hokuto:** Why did I hear that you’re holding a play from Sakasaki instead of you?  
**Hokuto:** Did you think I wouldn’t be involved with club activities after SS? Answer me, Pervert!  
**Wataru:** Fufufu that child always had a jealous streak mixed in with his pride. Perhaps he grew tired of Hokuto-kun spending time with his nii-san everyday and boasted about our performance to you?~  
**Hokuto:** Regardless of how Sakasaki feels you left me out on your own terms.  
**Wataru:** Yes, I am at fault here however, I will not apologize.  
**Wataru:** Just as I did not tell you of my play you did not inform me of your dealings with Butler-san. It’s only fair that I yell at you too.  
**Hokuto:** Do what you want. His situation was too dire to ignore.  
**Hokuto:** Apparently an old friend of his saw idol performances and became a stalker. But, he’s stalking Himemiya for some reason.*  
**Hokuto:** Hmm did he start stalking Tori because he’s from a neo rich family? I suppose that’s plausible. Student Council President’s power is too ingrained in the government to have a cheap stalker.  
**Hokuto:** Although, if they managed to topple Himemiya he might have a small chance of getting to Student Council President too.  
**Wataru:** ....  
**Hokuto:** What is it?  
Wataru: I was half expecting a bullet to fly from somewhere.  
**Hokuto:** You have to be careful when talking about rich people problems. You never know when you’ve said too much until it’s too late.  
**Hokuto:** Is that from experience or a line from a movie?  
**Wataru:** Nonetheless this is troubling. I hope everything is resolved before the play. Himegimi is participating in it as well.  
**Hokuto:** So, when were you going to ask me to join?  
**Wataru:** Unfortunately the time will never come. I don’t have any roles for you to play.  
**Wataru:** We have the heroes, the villains, the lone anti-hero, there isn’t anything else you could play.  
**Wataru:** Ah! Would you consider casting as the narrator?  
**Hokuto:** Thank you for asking. I will accept.  
**Wataru:** Perfect, here is the script...🎵  
**Hokuto:** What is this.  
**Wataru:** The wonderful script I’ve put all of my love into writing.  
**Hokuto:** Is this improv?  
**Wataru:** You catch on fast Hokuto-kun! Good luck and have fun you two!~  
**Hokuto:** ...  
**Tomoya:** ...  
**Hokuto:** (Tomoya was here the entire time but didn’t say a single word. He must be as shocked as I am.)  
**Hokuto:** (What have we gotten ourselves into.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hokuto doesn’t know Ibara and Yuzuru’s old friend are the same person


	11. Special Character 1

  
**Characters featured: Hajime and Natsume  
Location: Hallway**

  
**Natsume:** ♪~Sweet~Wonder~Image~♪♪♪*  
**Natsume:** ♪~Trance~Click~Heart~?  
**Natsume:** What is making that Noise? It’s sounds Unnatural. **  
**Natsume:** ...Something is very Wrong.

**Location: Practice Room**  
**Natsume:** (So this room is the Source. I can certainly feel and ominous presence Nearby.)  
**Natsume:** (There in that Corner!)

  
**Hajime:** ...!  
 **Natsume:** (The sweet boy from Ra*bits the one they call the school’s Angel?)  
 **Natsume:** (From what I’ve heard from Baru-kun, he is a nice boy who enjoys tea and lavender scented satchels and would make the perfect Wife.)  
 **Natsume:** (The wife comment aside, he doesn’t appear to be doing any of those Things.)  
 **Natsume:** (I’ll move closer and ask if something is Wrong.)

**Natsume:** Hello, Shinonon-kun--Uwah!?  
**Hajime:** Aah! I’m so sorry Sakasaki-senpai! A-Are you okay?  
**Natsume:** I’m fine I was able to dodge your punch before it hit Me. Although, I wasn’t expecting such a strong punch from a little guy like You. ***  
**Hajime:** I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so so sorry!  
**Natsume:** Y-You don’t have to Apologize. I’m Fine.  
**Hajime:** But, your a leader of a unit.I don’t want to be the reason why Switch doesn’t hold a joint with Ra*bits in the future.  
**Natsume:** Rest assured I would never do That.  
**Natsume:** Out of all of the units here I’m interested in Ra*bits progression the Most. Stomping out flowers that have started to bloom is something a heartless Emperor would Do.  
**Natsume:** Shinonon-kun, may I ask what you were doing just Now?  
**Hajime:** Ah I was practicing for an upcoming play. I’m playing a security guard..  
**Hajime:** I wanted to practice my offensives moves to stop any intruder that comes my way. HI-YAH!  
**Natsume:** (The strange sounds were Shinonon-kun’s Grunts....)  
**Natsume:** When you’re hitting someone try not to make any Noise. You want to catch them by Surprise. If you’re hiding in the shadows it’s even better.  
**Hajime:** Oh I see!  
**Natsume:** You will want to punch like this to prevent any injury to yourself too.  
**Hajime:** Like this?  
**Natsume:** Yes, now Punch. _1,2!_  
**Hajime:** Punch! Punch!  
**Natsume:** _Go go go!_  
**Hajime:** Pu-Pu-Punch!***  
**Natsume:** _Perfect._  
**Hajime:** Ehehe~ You seem to have a lot of experience punching things. I’m happy to learn from a master! Thank you very much Sakasaki-senpai!  
**Natsume:** You are most welcome Shinonon-kun.  
**Natsume:** Now then, if you would go to the Infirmary.  
**Hajime:** H-huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emerald Planet fucking slaps yo  
> **Since I don’t know which words are in Katakana and which ones are in Hiragana I’m just going to capitalize the first letter of the last word in a sentence. I had any idea for Natsume speaking Yoda-like (reversing a sentence) but since Japanese works that way anyways it was scrapped.  
> *** It took every muscle in my body not to write something like “My gamer reflexes allowed me to dodge your attack” or something  
> ****This a reference to Rhythm Heaven Fever’s Figure Fighter seen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1quwB54oT8&feature=youtu.be&t=59). The perfect comment is also a reference to the game


	12. Special Character 2

  
**Characters featured: Hajime and Natsume  
Location: Practice Room **

  
**Natsume:** With the way that you’re behaving, did you think I wouldn’t notice the bags under your Eyes. Please take a break and Relax.  
**Natsume:** The new “Nap Room” would be a more fitting place to sleep however, it’s obnoxiously Popular.  
**Natsume:** Like the practice rooms, you need to make unofficial reservations Beforehand. * Unless you’re a unit I don’t think they will accept You.  
**Natsume:** Instead you should go to the Infirmary. I can walk you there if you would Like.  
**Hajime:** I appreciate the concern Sakasaki-senpai b-but, that’s not going to work! I’ll lay there with my eyes closed but I wouldn’t be able to go to sleep.  
**Natsume:** Hm, Insomnia. Usually it’s caused by stress or another imbalance in someone’s mental State.  
**Natsume:** Is there something troubling you, Shinonon-kun?  
**Hajime:** Yes... Tomoya--er a childhood friend of mine called another person his “partner” a few days ago.  
**Hajime:** I normally wouldn’t care because he says a lot of um...interesting things to other guys all the time but, Valentine’s day is soon. I can’t of anything else “partner” would mean except a confession.  
**Natsume:** Ah could this be a one sided lo-  
**Hajime:** Doesn’t he know he’s too young to date? And idols aren’t supposed to be dating! And we were supposed to start dating at the same time!  
**Hajime:** I want him to stay pure and white forever.  
**Natsume:** I-I See.  
**Natsume:** Shinonon-kun, would it put your mind at ease if I told you your fortune?  
**Hajime:** I don’t have any money to pay you. Can I pay you in beansprouts? They’re cheap but really good!  
**Natsume:** No need for Beansprouts. I will tell you your fortune for Free.  
**Natsume:** Seeing your sad eyes makes me feel Weak. I’m happy simply making you and everyone in the world Happy.  
**Hajime:** Heh~ Sakasaki-senpai has a cute side to him. I looove it!  
**Natsume:** Guh! (Clutches chest)  
**Hajime:** Sakasaki-senpai? Are you okay?  
**Natsume:** Yes...Let’s hurry. I remembered I have to go to a meeting afterschool.  
**Hajime:** Mm! Let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”Unofficial reservations”=Gotta call dibs


	13. Special Character 3

  
**Characters featured: Hajime, Natsume, and Sora  
Location: Game Room**

  
**Natsume:** Pardon the Intrusion.  
**Hajime:** Excuse me!  
**Sora:** Shisho~ Hug hug..♥  
**Sora:** Hello, Jime-chan! When a visitor stops by you should greet them. But, I cannot hug you like Shisho without your permission.  
**Hajime:** You can hug me anytime you want, Harukawa-kun hehe~  
**Sora:** A magic spell has been casted on Sora! Sora will now hug Jime-chan when it is appropriate to! Like right now hug hug...!  
**Hajime:** Hug hug...!  
**Natsume:** Sora, were we I interrupting your Games?  
**Sora:** Huhu~ Sora has been practicing speedrunning. Sora beat the whole game in 30 seconds!  
**Natsume:** Hoho~Splendid work, Sora. I don’t have any candy on me to reward you but would another hug Suffice?  
**Sora:** Sora accepts with open arms!  
**Natsume:** Hug hug...Hm? What’s this behind your ear, Sora?  
**Sora:** A piece of candy appeared out of thin air!  
**Natsume:** This may be a simple common magic trick but, it brings smiles to everyone doesn’t It? For you Sora, aah~  
**Sora:** Aah~ (Nibble)  
**Hajime:** (I can’t believe this is the same Natsume Akehoshi-senpai talks about. He’s so cute I might go blind?!)  
**Natsume:** Sora, I will watch you beat your game tomorrow, I Promise. Right now I would like to use this room to tell Shinonon-kun’s Fortune.  
**Natsume:** My usual hideout is being occupied by someone with glasses who I’ve never seen Before. He used one of my secret passages to get there Too...*  
**Sora:** Sora does not mind at all! Sora loves to see shisho’s fortune tellings so, Sora will watch.  
**Natsume:** Then let us Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ibara!?


	14. Special Character 4

  
**Characters featured: Hajime, Natsume, and Sora  
Location: ??? (It's a black screen) **

  
**Sora:** (Hihi~Sora here! Shisho’s fortune telling is top secret. Sorry Sora cannot let you see this part.)  
**Sora:** (But! Sora is allowed to show you the results. Here they are!)  
**Hajime:** ...  
**Hajime:** No matter what I do, no matter what route I take the ending will always be the same.  
**Hajime:** I’m so happy.  
**Hajime:** Tomoya will stay by my side forever no matter what! He’s my friend for life!  
**Sora:** Jime-chan please don’t cry.  
**Natsume:** Despite how it looks, those are happy tears, Sora.  
**Sora:** You’re right, shisho. He eyes are like a fountain but, his colors are bursting with happiness.  
**Hajime:** Sniffle There has to be a way I can repay you, Sakasaki-senpai.  
**Hajime:** Oh do you like tea? The tea club has a stock of expensive fancy teas. I could brew a cup for you if you would like. Harukawa-kun can join too.  
**Natsume:** If I recall correctly, the tea club is Eichi Tenshouin’s club, Correct?  
**Natsume:** I refuse to be anywhere near Him. His presence alone will ruin the Tea. If I wanted to drink blood from a cup I would have asked Rei-niisan for One.  
**Hajime:** That’s a gruesome image...I don’t think Ritsu-senpai or Sakuma-senpai drink blood?  
**Hajime:** Tenshouin-senapi can be a little blunt and aloof sometimes but, he’s really a good person!  
**Sora:** (whispering) Hey, Jime-chan. Have you noticed that shisho’s eyes have been closed this whole time?  
**Hajime:** (whispering) Mm, is it important?  
**Sora:** (whispering) Hehe~ It means we still have a fighting chance left!  
**Sora:** Shisho~ Isn’t it rude to look away from someone when you’re talking to them? You taught me that was a bad thing to do.  
**Natsume:** : ...Sorry.  
**Sora:** Sora will only go if shisho goes too. Sora reaaally want to go~♪  
**Hajime:** Um um isn’t there some way to change your mind, Sakasaki-senpai?~♪  
**Natsume:** ........We can visit for one Hour.  
**Hajime and Sora:** Thank you!  
**Hajime:** (whispering) What exactly happened?  
**Sora:** (whispering) Shisho is weak to cute things. Senpai* told me about it but, I wonder how he found out. **  
**Hajime:** (whispering) Oh, okay...Isn’t it bad to take advantage of him like that?  
**Sora:** (whispering) Senpai says shisho should be more honest with himself and doing this is a way to make him change.  
**Sora:** (whispering) Shisho seems happy too. He doesn’t show it on his face but, the colors shisho gives off when he sees me are dazzling Haha~  
**Natsume:** What are you two whispering About?  
**Natsume:** Nonetheless, I have to leave now. Shinonon-kun, Sora, the game room is all yours Now.  
**Natsume:** Sora, can you make sure Shinonon-kun goes to bed at a decent time for Me?  
**Sora:** Yes, shisho!  
**Sora:** Let’s play a pleasant game where you talk to animals and become their friends.The music relaxing~ It makes me sleepy in a good way!***  
**Hajime:** I remember seeing that game but, I couldn’t afford to buy a copy for my siblings and me. I’ll tell them all about it when I get home!  
**Natsume:** Have Fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tsumugi  
>  ** There was a part here where Sora was the one who found out about this. Something along the lines of Natsume not wanting to defeat cute slimes saying they’re not worth the exp even if they gave out bonus exp  
>  ***Animal Crossing for the Switch!?  
>  *** There was a more serious chapter in and after this chapter but due to time constraints and no canon evidence to support it it was cut


	15. Game Plan 1

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tomoya, Tori  
Location: Tomoya's house **

  
**Natsume:** Apologizes for arriving Late. I had other business to attend To.  
**Tori:** Welcome!*  
**Shinobu:** Welcome to Boss’s hideout! **  
**Natsume:** You’re in high Spirits.  
**Tomoya:** Haha...I think my family’s enthusiasm is spreading?  
**Tomoya:** My dad yelling ‘Welcome’ every time someone opens the door and my mom is busy making ten servings of everything. And these guys are just playing along with them!  
**Tomoya:** Himemiya, why are you extorting my little sister? You know she can’t afford photos of popular idols like fine! ***  
**Tori:** Mmhm! These photos are for free since she said she’s a uh what was it again? A fineP? I don’t know what kind of fan that is but, I like it!  
**Tori:** It’s like a super committed fan? Would I be considered an EichiP then...?  
**Natsume:** Can I be a SwitchP if I am in Switch?  
**Tomoya:** This is absolute chaos in the one place that should be nice and normal. Midori please be the voice of reason with me  
**Midori:** Sure thing, Boss.  
**Tomoya:** No...My name isn’t Boss....  
**Shinobu:** We’ve all decided that you should be the leader of this unit de gozaru!  
**Shinobu:** But Kaichou, Buchou, Taichou, and Leader are taken so, we’re calling you Boss! Like in western movies heh.  
**Tomoya:** : Everyone didn’t decide that. Natsume wasn’t here.  
**Natsume:** I won’t be late next time, Boss.  
**Tomoya:** You too, huh.  
**Tomoya:** Then as your boss I call to order our meeting.  
**Midori, Shinobu, Tori, and Natsume:** Yes, Boss!  
**Tomoya:** Er let’s hold the meeting after we’ve finished eating.  
Everyone: Yes, Boss!  
**Tomoya:** Haha, you didn’t have to join in too Mom, Dad, Sis.  
**Tomoya:** (Everyone is getting along despite coming from different units. We’re supposed to be rivals but, right now we look like lifelong friends? I wonder why.)  
**Tomoya:** (Ryuseitai had a rocky start. Ra*bits too. Because Tenshouin-senpai was the school’s emperor fine was hated. )  
**Tomoya:** (I don’t know about Switch’s origins but, Aoba-senpai was a part of ex-fine and Sakasaki-senpai is an oddball...)  
**Tomoya:** (Then again everyone has changed since the beginning of the school year. Maybe that’s why we’re getting along now.)  
**Tomoya:** (After connecting with our teammates, the ones we call ‘family’, we changed for the better.)  
**Tomoya:** No one hates anyone any more. Whenever a fight breaks out it gets resolved and our bonds get strong because of it.)  
**Tomoya:** (Our presents selves are ones that aren’t afraid to fight, get hurt, or form new bonds with open hearts.)  
**Tomoya:** (Hehe...♪)****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yelling “Irasshai” like it’s a restaurant  
>  ** Boss said like “Bosu”  
>  *** Usually you have to pay for these and I *think* they’re called bromides?  
>  **** Just wait until RepaymentFes


	16. Game Plan 2

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tomoya, and Tori  
** Location: Tomoya's room  
Later, after dinner 

  
**Tomoya:** M-Make yourselves at home.  
**Natsume:** (True to his character, Tomoya-kun’s room is Normal.)  
**Tori:** (So this is what a normal person’s room looks like? A tiny empty cave...I should take Mashiro shopping with me.)  
**Shinobu:** (What a tidy room! Although, a normal room would be tidy. My room is cluttered with ninja themed stuff and places to hide.)  
**Midori:** (Hm? Is this really Mashiro-kun’s room? It doesn’t scream idol otaku to me?)  
**Tomoya:** (Even though I jammed my idol stuff into the closet it still feels like I’m being judged.)  
**Tomoya:** Ahem. Here is what I know about the play so far based on what Hibiki-senpai texted me. *  
**Tomoya:** This will be an original play ‘written by the heart’s of everyone*:・ﾟ✧’ and ‘go wild (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ’ he says...Basically we’re doing improv.  
**Tomoya:** The title is “Stage of Youth” and will be performed for a grade schooler to middle schooler audience.  
**Tomoya:** Our team which is called for now ‘Team V’, consists of Mashiro Tomoya, Takamine Midori, Sengoku Shinobu, Sakasaki Natsume, and Himeya Tori. You already knew this but, I thought I should say it anyways.  
**Tomoya:** We play a group of rich kids with too much money on their hands. At night we pull pranks on everyone we know out of boredom.  
**Tomoya:** Somehow we’re the underdogs the audience is rooting for.  
**Tomoya:** The opposing team previously called ‘Team H’ currently called ‘A+Muse’ consists of Hibiki Wataru and Nagumo Tetora. **  
**Tomoya:** They’re a particular type of hero...What does that mean, Hibiki-senpai?  
**Tomoya:** Anyways, they clean up our pranks before the sun rises.  
**Tomoya:** There are two surprise roles. The first is a anti hero security guard played by Shino Hajime...  
**Tomoya:** ...  
**Shinobu:** Mashiro-dono?  
**Tomoya:** S-Sorry, I’m a little shocked.  
**Tomoya:** Hajime has been avoiding me lately. I wanted to give him free tickets to the play but, now he’s in it.  
**Tomoya:** I asked Hibiki-senpai if he knew where Hajime is practicing or if his pigeons can find him but, he doesn’t know either.  
**Tomoya:** ‘The little blue rabbit has transformed into a lone wolf :moon emoji: ’ he said.  
**Tomoya:** I hope I can talk to him soon. If anyone sees him will you tell me as soon as you can?  
**Tori:** I will personally send all of my guards to search this city for him. He is a precious treasure this world can’t afford to lose.  
**Tomoya:** I don’t think you need to go that far.  
**Tomoya:** However, I agree he is the world’s greatest treasure.  
**Shinobu:** I’m good at scouting for lost items. I can l look for Shino-kun too de gozaru!  
**Tomoya:** That sounds more reasonable. Thank you and good luck, Sengoku!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A whole 16 chapters in we’re finally getting to the plot I’m so so sorry  
>  ** The first draft of this story was darker. A+Muse’s name seemed like a play on the word ‘amuse’ but actually referred to the muses of the seas, Sirens. Creatures that tempted sailors to their deaths. Even though the story become more light hearted the name stuck as well as the sailor and bird like features on Wataru and Tetora’s outfits. The plus symbol countered the minus symbol in Tomoya’s team name as well.


	17. Game Plan 3

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tomoya, and Tori  
Location: Tomoya's Room**

  
**Tomoya:** Getting back on track, the second surprise casting is Hidaka Hokuto as the narrator.  
**Natsume:** ...!  
**Midori:** I guess improv needs context too?  
**Midori:** Hmm?  
**Natsume:** A person as handsome as you staring at me makes me Anxious. What is It?  
**Midori:** Did your eyes light up with burning passion just now?  
**Natsume:** _YoUr ObSeRvaTiOnAl SkilLs ArE eXcEpTiOnAl BuT yOu CaN’t TaKe A hInT cAn YoU? InStEaD yOu ChOoSe To iGnOrE tHe MoOd._  
**Midori:** ...  
**Midori:** Yea, you’re weird.  
**Tomoya:** Finally the last thing to report is we need a team name and theme for our outfits.  
**Tomoya:** In addition we need to think of pranks to pull. The reason I’ve gathered you here is so that Hibiki-senpai doesn’t accidentally overhear our plans.  
**Tori:** But, Long Hair can use his doves to spy on us.  
**Tomoya:** Surprisingly his doves stop following me when I come home. He lets me have this one shred of land for privacy....  
**Tomoya:** Consider it like a safe house or a blindspot.  
**Tomoya:** Anyways, does anyone have any ideas for our name and outfit?  
**Tori:** The description says we’re well dressed criminals but I can’t imagine fine-like outfits being stained with evil. *  
**Midori:** When I think of well dressed criminals I think of mobsters?  
**Shinobu:** I think a mobster image might be mature for the kids to handle. Movies with mobsters in them are violent de gozaru.  
**Tomoya:** Rabbit mobsters...  
**Tomoya:** If you combine anything with a rabbit it instantly becomes cute and harmless.  
**Tomoya:** But, a rabbits themed unit is too close to Ra*bits.  
**Natsume:** What about a Jackalope?  
**Natsume:** It’s a mythical creature resembling a rabbit with the antlers of a Deer.  
**Tomoya:** Hmm it’s close but, we can make it work if we‘re subtle with the bunny ears and tail.  
**Tomoya:** In that case, why don’t we call ourselves ‘Hi-Jacks’?  
**Tomoya:** ‘High’ as in high class shortened to ‘Hi’, ‘Jacks’ as in jackrabbit, and sounds like ‘hijack’.  
**Natsume:** Jacks reminds me of a game I played as a Child. Come to think of it we are playing a game aren’t We?**  
**Natsume:** We have to consider our enemy’s weaknesses as well as our own, if the enemy is aware of our weaknesses, and countermeasures.  
**Natsume:** Having said that, leave the game’s offense to me...☆  
**Tori:** And leave the game’s defense to me...♪  
**Tomoya:** Thank you, you two! I will handle the story and the base for the outfits.  
**Tomoya:** Takamine, Sengoku can you help me draw the outfits?  
**Midori:** Can I watch you draw instead?  
**Shinobu:** Come on, Midori-kun! Let’s draw together it’ll be fun!  
**Midori:** Sigh. I can’t fight you if the both of you team up against me.  
**Tori:** (whispering) Look at them getting along! This is perfect!  
**Natsume:** (whispering) Just as Wataru-niisan Planned.  
**Tori:** (whispering) Let’s make sure things stay that way.  
**Natsume and Tori:** (whispering) That is the role we were given. That is the role we will play!  
***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This line is weird sorry. I can’t remember if Tori knows about fine’s past at this point in the year or not. If so omit this line.  
>  ** Also called Knucklebones you can read up on it [here!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knucklebones)  
>  *** There was a (cute) chapter after this that included everyone having the sleepover. There was also a monologue from Tomoya talking about how he doesn’t understand Wataru and the intention of this play and is afraid that he may never know. It was cut due to time constraints...


	18. Secret Stage

  
**Characters featured: Natsume, Tori, and Wataru  
** Location: Theater Club Room  
A few days ago 

  
**Wataru:** Fufufu are you two enjoying your tea and cookies? Good!  
**Wataru:** What of my performance? Please rate my service on a scale of ‘Amazing’ to ‘A-ma-zing’!  
**Natsume:** As always, your performances exceed my greatest Expectations. A-ma-zing...♪  
**Natsume:** If the cookies had ‘Eat Me’ I would have thought I was transported to the world of Alice and Wonderland with Wataru-nisan as the Mad Hatter.*  
**Tori:** I’m impressed you didn’t get a strand of hair in my tea despite pulling cups, pots, and silverware from your hair.  
**Wataru:** Your verdict, Himegimi.  
**Tori:** A-A-ma-zing...  
**Wataru:** Thank youuuu! You’re an AMAZING audience!  
**Wataru:** Alas our roleplaying session must come to an end.  
**Wataru:** The reason I have brought you here is because I have a favor to ask of you.  
**Wataru:** I would like you to perform in a children’s play Eichi is producing.  
**Tori:** Perfect, I can put the uneccesary acting lessons Long Hair gave me to the practice. I can’t show Eichi-sama my newest charm point!  
**Natsume:** With all due respect Wataru-niisan, Eichi is not a Child. I refuse to be his Plaything.  
**Wataru:** I took a gamble speaking his name knowing that one of you would favor him and the other would not.  
**Wataru:** My intentions were good. If I allowed you to participate without knowing that would have been unfair to you, Natsume-kun.  
**Natsume:** ...I appreciate the Sentiment.  
**Natsume:** However, why do you want us to perform? Is Hokke-kun and his friend too busy to help you?  
**Wataru:** I haven’t asked yet. This is a personal request from me to you. Let me explain.  
**Wataru:** For as long as imagination has existed there have been creative differences.  
**Wataru:** Writers would passive aggressively write stories that actors would act out.  
**Wataru:** Actors would go off script with the pretense of passive aggression.  
**Wataru:** For people whose jobs were to move the audience’s hearts they couldn’t bring themselves to bear their own hearts to each other.  
**Wataru:** Then I thought, maybe it was the only way they could communicate.  
**Wataru:** After all no one here screams their emotions out to each other. Our feelings are expressed through our performance. **  
**Wataru:** However, exchanging blows to each during a live is something only an idol can do with other idols.  
**Wataru:** Artists can’t seem to communicate with normal people once they have mastered their art. They have no choice they have to talk to other artists.  
**Wataru:** But when they can’t talk to them anymore they turn to art.  
**Wataru:** And so that is what I have done. I would like to use this play to give my feelings to someone who won’t listen.  
**Wataru:** Someone who fully accepts scolding from me. Someone who won’t accept praise from me. Someone who has lost enjoyment in the thing he relentlessly purposes.  
**Wataru:** My selfish request is...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coincidentally this was written before Wonder Game was released  
>  ** You know those epilogue chapters where they’re dancing and having a whole philosophical debate during the live


	19. Chit Chat 1

  
**Characters featured: Tetora and Wataru  
** Location: Shopping District  
Another day at another time 

  
**Tetora:** ...  
**Wataru:** ♪~♪~♪  
**Tetora:** Um...  
**Tetora:** I thought we’re going to have practice today but we’re loitering around instead?  
**Tetora:** At least buy a keychain.  
**Wataru:** Oh I’m looking for a particular item. If you would like a keychain you may buy one.  
**Tetora:** I don’t want a keychain.  
**Tetora:** But, I can help you find whatever you’re looking for. What is it?  
**Wataru:** A rather troublesome item unfortunately. My friend’s doves require a very specific brand of seed that happens to be rare.  
**Tetora:** You could probably find it online I think. You can find some pretty rare stuff there.  
**Tetora:** I bought a bunch of white tiger themed stuff a few weeks ago. Usually tiger products have orange tigers on them so it felt like a rare find! Here I have a picture--  
**Tetora:** Aaah wait I’m not supposed to be enjoying this.  
**Tetora:** (This is my punishment. Don’t forget.)  
**Wataru:** (Hmm.)  
**Tetora:** Hibiki-senpai when we find the bird seed I’ll carry all of it for you. Think of it as today’s practice...♪  
**Wataru:** Why would I make you do that? *  
**Tetora:** W-Well I mean...Actually getting a good look at ya you’re super buff? But like a limber buff. You could easily carry me couldn’t you?  
**Wataru:** So you’ve noticed! Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride?  
**Tetora:** No, it looks weird if highschool guys are doing it.  
**Wataru:** Aww you’re no fun, Tora-kun. No fun at all.  
**Wataru:** The tiger I’ve heard about is a scrappy fighter who proudly wears the title Ryuseitai☆ Black.  
**Wataru:** The tiger in front of me is meek. Trembling in the back of a cave as if it’s where he belongs.  
**Tetora:** ...  
**Wataru:** You must be tired. Eating might perk you up.  
**Wataru:** Tora-kun, let’s have lunch together.  
**Tetora:** ...Alright.

**Location: Cafe**

**Tetora:** (Everything on the menu is dessert. I’m not surprised but I really wanted meat.)  
**Tetora:** (Sweets are more up Hinata’s alley. He would love this place.)  
**Tetora:** (Hm there are a few dishes of meat drizzled with a fruity sauce. Maybe I’ll try those)  
**Wataru:** Have you decided what you’re ordering?  
**Tetora:** Yep. What are you getting?  
Wataru: A stacked milkshake!  
**Tetora:** The monster milkshake!? The one thing the menu that shouldn’t be edible? That thing?**  
**Wataru:** Mmhm!  
**Tetora:** Geez good luck...  
**Wataru:** Now that we’ve placed our orders, Tora-kun.

  
**Wataru:** Is there someone you love?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There was a quick chat about Wataru dressing up like a woman and bothering Keito who was shopping. Keito thought it was disrespectful for a man to make a woman carry bags so he carried Wataru’s bags for him. Something along the lines of not wanting to give a bad image for the school. It was scrapped due to time constraints and I couldn’t fit it in properly.  
> ** I couldn’t find the actual term for this type of milkshake but it’s a milkshake with a lot of stuff on top of it (donuts, cake slices, cookies) [Here is a more tame example.](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/5a9722ba85ede1a0c73c399b/t/5bdca4e6f950b749477c9191/1547612037908/Legendairy91920158+%281+of+6%29.jpg) I got a headache eating 3/4ths of one and could only taste sugar for a while


	20. Chit Chat 2

  
**Characters featured: Tetora and Wataru  
Location: Cafe **

  
**Tetora:** Wh-wh-wha!? Do I love someone?  
**Wataru:** I’m not referring to the forbidden romantic love idols can’t have.  
**Wataru:** Although, there are a few idols I know who seem like a couple.  
**Wataru:** Ah the campus is bursting full of genuine love now. A complete turn around from the tragic past filled with one sided love  
**Tetora:** I-I don’t really get it. Um umm can you repeat the first question?  
**Wataru:** Is there someone you love, Tora-kun?  
**Wataru:** There are many types of love in this beautiful world. If I had to describe the love I see on your face it would be...  
**Wataru:** The type of love where if you see this person’s back you want to run to their side or even surpass them.  
**Tetora:** Someone I want to catch up to...  
**Tetora:** Haha. You got it right. There is someone.  
**Tetora:** He’s a tall handsome guy who’s blunt to the point where he might piss off some people.  
**Tetora:** He’s the person who is the most like our leader. They seem like opposites but, they’re a lot of alike. They’re both sparkling.  
**Tetora:** Taichou and Taishou are third years so I can’t compare myself to them.  
**Tetora:** But Midori and I are both first years we’re supposed to be equals. Still I felt inadequate to him.  
**Tetora:** I’m shorter and caused problems for everyone early on. *  
**Tetora:** He accidentally became an idol and is amazing at it. He had a good start.  
**Tetora:** And yet I got the role of leader, I’m going to be the new Red.  
**Tetora:** I was shocked but happy! So goddamn happy but...  
**Tetora:** Deep down inside I knew it should have gone to him.  
**Tetora:** I let these unchecked emotions go wild and snitched out someone who I called my friend. He was just having fun.  
**Tetora:** I felt guilty.  
**Tetora:** Even after all of this I was petted on the head. I was told it’s okay. I was given this fun job.  
**Tetora:** It’s embarrassing to know their future captain is a spoiled child!  
**Tetora:** So I thought if I’m defeated here as punishment the guilt might go away.  
**Tetora:** I don’t know. I guess I’m confused. I don’t know what to do so I’m doing whatever.  
**Tetora:** I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.  
**Wataru:** If you build up enough pressure in anything it is bound to pop eventually.  
**Wataru:** Rambling is perfectly acceptable. It’s better to let it out through talking rather than any other way.  
**Wataru:** I forced the question out of you and now I will force the answer to come out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To clarify this includes karate club too


	21. Chit Chat 3

  
**Characters featured: Tetora and Wataru  
Location: Cafe **

  
**Wataru:** Tetora-kun, what if your guilt doesn’t go away? What if it is only a temporary fix?  
**Tetora:** I...  
**Wataru:** Chiaki-kun entrusted you with the Ryuseitai’s future because he knew you would make it grow into a powerful unit someday. He doesn’t expect you to become an “adult” overnight.  
**Wataru:** Furthermore, every kid feels the same way as you do. The feeling that they’re being spoiled by their parents and whether or not you deserve anything from them.  
**Wataru:** Everyone deserves to be loved. Everyone deserves happiness.  
**Wataru:** Even the bad people of this world. If they had been given love they could have become better people.*  
**Wataru:** However, you have to feel that deserve the things you’ve worked hard for! Don’t punish yourself for trying!  
**Wataru:** I understand. Climbing to the top of the food chain thinking “I’m here through luck” makes you feel guilty.  
**Wataru:** But, when you’ve tried so hard to get there it’s clearly not luck. Everyone around you knows this too! Ask them!  
**Wataru:** Rather you should be telling them how you feel too. You’ll see the truth for yourself.  
**Wataru:** Even when the truth is revealed, don’t give up when you haven’t shown the world what you can do.  
**Wataru:** You’re you and you’re an amazing person. But, you can’t stand on one leg as punishment for wanting to run after that person.  
**Wataru:** Stand tall on both feet! If you wish to be become an adult then you must find balance in your life!  
**Wataru:** And so I ask again, Tetora-kun, will losing truly make you feel better? Is this performance only a temporary fix to your problems?  
**Tetora:** ...I...  
**Wataru:** Tsk it’s here.  
**Wataru:** Oya?~ Our food is here!  
**Wataru:** Hmhm my milkshake comes with a cake slice, a scoop of ice cream, two cookies, whipped cream, a caramel drizzle, a graham cracker crumbles, and a wafer stick as a straw.  
**Wataru:** I don’t know if I can eat all of this. Tora-kun won’t you cheer me on with a passionate speech too?  
**Tetora:** Ehh...D-Do your best, Hibiki-senpai! If you feel something coming up run straight to the restroom!  
**Wataru:** Thank you, Tora-kun! Would you like a bite of my milkshake? Say aah~♪  
**Tetora:** (Hibiki-senpai is as strange as Tomoya-kun said.)  
**Tetora:** (However, he has his heart in the right place. He’s the type of guy everyone would love. I can see why he hangs out with Hibiki-senpai in his spare time.)  
**Tetora:** (Gaaah my teeth hurt from just one bite! That’s way too sweet to eat!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I should add that this isn’t my own opinion. Some people are just assholes for no reason. But I thought Wataru would have a more idealistic view of the world?  
>  ** This whole chapter is a mess I’m sorry enstars is a shounen so this is okay yea?


	22. Extra Stage

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki, Kanata, Tetora, and Wataru  
Location: Backstage **

  
**Chiaki:** Kaaa-naaaa-taaa!  
**Chiaki:** Where are youuuuu? I need your help setting up proooops!  
**Chiaki:** You’re not dried up somewhere are you? I’m reaaaally worried!  
**Chiaki:** That flash of blue! Kanata!?  
**Tetora:** Huh? Taichou?  
**Chiaki:** Whatever you do Nagumo do not drink that blue marble.  
**Tetora:** It can’t come out though? Isn’t that why ramune bottles are shaped the way they are?  
**Chiaki:** I had a friend who claimed he’s seen one outside of the bottle. It’s like an urban legend.  
**Tetora:** I've gotta go soon but, do you want a ramune too? This one comes with a red marble.  
**Chiaki:** Only if there are other marbles in Ryuseitai colors.  
**Chiaki:** I just had a thought. What if I placed ramune bottles in my windowsill. When the sunshines on them my room would be covered in Ryuseitai colors!  
**Tetora:** Ohh Taichou has an artsy side to him!  
**Chiaki:** It comes with the job. Tokusatsu characters are color coded so I guess I took after them. Almost everything in my wardrobe is red!  
**Tetora:** My wardrobe is almost entirely black. I don’t think it’s always been like that though? *  
**Tetora:** Anyways, here’s every color you wanted except black. I couldn’t find a black ramune but, maybe this purple one will--uwah!?  
**Kanata:** Ryusei☆Chop..!  
**Kanata:** Ehe~ I almost “chopped” the bottle in half. But I didn’t..☆  
**Kanata:** Broken glass is a fish natural “enemy”. If I broke everything would be “Red” not just Chiaki...☆  
**Tetora:** You can say the scariest things with a smile on your face...  
**Chiaki:** Kanata, don’t disappear like that! I was worried sick looking for you!  
**Kanata:** Chiaki, don’t drink soda! Chiaki will “dry” out that way!  
**Kanata:** Chiaki take this water bottle and “drink” it.  
**Chiaki:** Thank you...? What is it?  
**Tetora:** The label has ‘Kanata’s Special ???’ and ‘Drink Me’ on it...  
Kanata: It’s sea water.  
**Chiaki:** Why am I not surprised.  
**Wataru:** _Surprise!_  
**Wataru:** Coming out of nowhere your Hibiki Wataru is here to steal your tiger!  
**Tetora:** (Jumps)  
**Wataru:** (Catches him)  
**Chiaki:** Hwuah!? He swung down from the ceiling, grabbed Nagumo, and ran away in one swoop?  
**Kanata:** Wataru looks like “Tarzan” doesn’t he?  
**Wataru:** (whispering) Psst Tora-kun. Were you able to finish inspecting all of the props?  
**Tetora:** (whispering) Yep! Did you get the floorplans?  
**Wataru:** (whispering) Naturally!  
**Tetora:** (whispering) Haha! Just try to come at us ‘Hi-Jacks’ we’re ready for you!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m not sure if it’s clear here but he means once he joined Ryuseitai he became interested in the color black. I imagine his favorite color before joining was white, orange, or gray  
>  **This chapter also sucks but only because it was originally 2-3 chapters long and had a different plotline was shortened for the sake of time. I wanted _at least one chapter_ with what Chiaki and Kanata are up to


	23. Demo 1

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tomoya, and Tori  
Location: Practice Room **

  
**Tomoya:** Well, tomorrow is the big day.  
**Tomoya:** Haah I’m getting nervous thinking about it. But, we’ve planned and rehearsed everything. I think we’re ready.  
**Tomoya:** Alright! I’m calling out our codenames.  
**Tomoya:** ‘Forrest’, have you made back up plans for the back up plans? *  
**Midori:** Yes, Boss...?  
**Tomoya:** ‘Hyde, are the traps ready to go?  
**Shinobu:** Yes, Boss-dono!**  
**Tomoya:** ‘Jakyll’, have you completed creating “that item”. ***  
**Natsume:** Yes, Boss...♪  
**Tomoya:** ‘Hopkins’, have you made contact with Hajime?  
**Tori:** My guards found him but uhh...  
**Tori:** I only know that he asked them for advice from them. Whatever it was they promised him they wouldn’t share it.  
**Tori:** Geez threatening to fire those slaves didn’t stir them at all. His cuteness is unstoppable!?  
**Tomoya:** ....  
**Tomoya:** (Why would Hajime need advice from bodyguards? Is he being bullied? Stalked? I’ll fight for you sake no matter what it is. )  
**Tori:** That was your queue to say “Yes, he’s the cutest! There’s no one cuter (except maybe Himemiya although it’s really close)!”  
**Tori:** Please call me cute, Mashiro. We’ve been hanging out for days but you haven’t called me cute once.  
**Midori:** Join the club. He still hasn’t honestly called me handsome.  
**Tomoya:** Midori you’re so cute! Tori you’re so handsome!  
**Midori and Tori:** ...  
Natsume: Aaand recorded Heh~♪  
**Shinobu:** Now I can take it to the broadcasting room and edit it so that Mashiro-dono says “Midori you’re so handsome” and “Tori you’re so cute”! Nin nin~♪  
**Tomoya:** H-Hey!  
**Shinobu:** Hm? There’s something blocking the door?  
**Shinobu:** Oh it’s a clothing rack.  
**???:** ...Ninpo...  
**Shinobu:** ...Ninpo?  
**Wataru:** Ninpyon!  
**Shinobu:** Hiiiee!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The original codename was ‘Furrest’ but I thought Forrest would better since forests are green and Midori is Ryuseitai Green and...his name literally means...fuckign green....  
>  **I imagine if Shinobun was a rabbit he would hop around a lot so Hopkins. Last minute edit his name was swapped with Tori’s because ‘hide’ fits a ninja more. I also don’t know if the -dono part is correct. If not please correct me.  
>  *** Referencing Dr. Jekyll but the Jek part became Jak like a jack rabbit. The spelling looks awful maybe Natsume would like it?  
>  **** Referencing Dr. Jekyll’s other half Hyde. Hyde being another way of spelling hide meaning an animal’s hide. Last minute edit this was swapped with Hopkins since it's cuter  
>  *****Tomoya’s codename is just Boss


	24. Demo 2

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tomoya, Tori, and Wataru  
Location: Practice Room**

  
**Shinobu:** M-M-My...?  
**Midori:** Sengoku-kun where are you? I can’t see.?  
**Midori:** I think Himemiya-kun and Mashiro-kun jumped in my arms?  
**Tomoya:** Sorry, Takamine. I felt something wrong and jumped to a safer place.  
**Tori:** I felt the same thing.  
**Wataru:** Oya? The two of you have Wataru sensors how amusing....♪  
**Natsume:** (I’m the leader of a unit and a club and am one of the infamous ‘Oddballs’)  
**Natsume:** (...And yet no one jumped into my Arms.)  
**Wataru:** There, there.  
**Natsume:** You’re adding insult to injury, Wataru-ii-san.  
**Wataru:** Sorry sorry. Mayhaps this offering would cheer you up?  
**Natsume:** Life sized plushies of Switch? Where did you get these From?  
**Wataru:** A little blue bird♪  
**Natsume:** Send it Back.  
**Natsume:** ...On second thought, leave them Here. Yes, these are Perfect.  
**Wataru:** The little blue bird will be happy to hear that! He thought you might be missing Switch so he made these. Cute, right?  
**Midori:** It’s barely passing.  
**Midori:** Oh? Sengoku-kun’s clothes look like the outfit we’re performing in.  
**Wataru:** Because they are! I used a fraction of my power to swap Shinobu-kun’s clothes with his stage outfit.  
**Shinobu:** 3947 That was incredible I became speechless! Ah what ninja technique did you use de gozaru?  
**Wataru:** You’ll be surprised to know I didn’t use a ninja technique! I used magic! I am a magician after all.  
**Wataru:** Although for this moment, I am a mere deliveryman standing in enemy territory.I have three packages to be delivered to Hi-Jacks.  
**Wataru:** The first package was Natsume-kun’s plushies. The second package is Hi-Jacks’s outfits. Why not try them on?


	25. Demo 3

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tomoya, Tori, and Wataru  
** Location: Practice Room  
After getting dressed 

  
**Tomoya:** Humhum~♪  
**Tomoya:** Huh? Natsume and Midori’s outfits were swapped with Shinobu and Tori’s outfits. How did that happen?  
**Natsume:** To be honest, your drawings lacked Clarity. There were too many details that overlapped each Other.  
**Tomoya:** Not enough details, too many details, which one is it?  
**Natsume:** Nevertheless, I’m okay wearing this. No changes needed.  
**Tori:** I don’t mind too. My usual outfits are cutesy so being a bad boy is a nice change~♪  
**Shinobu:** I like the monocle. I can push up my glasses like Hasumi-dono now~♪  
**Midori:** I’m going to die. The draft is going to kill me.  
**Midori:** I haven’t worn shorts since I was little. *  
**Shinobu:** You haven’t worn shorts since you were a toddler de gozaru?!  
**Midori:** I’ve worn shorts after being a toddler?  
**Shinobu:** Hm I see. My image of kid Midori is the same height as teen Midori de gozaru.  
**Tomoya:** We could try to get your costume fixed before the play, Takamine.  
**Midori:** Mmm. It’s fine.  
**Midori:** ...  
**Tomoya:** Wh-What is it? Is there something on my face?  
**Midori:** Cool.  
**Tomoya:** I look cool...?  
**Midori:** I’m envious of you, Mashiro-kun. You can put on a costume and become cool or cute or a girl.  
**Midori:** I will always be handsome. Even in short shorts I’m still handsome!  
**Tomoya:** I’d happily trade my appearances for your good looks and height. I’m sure there are others that feel that way too.  
**Wataru:** You’re all amazing in your own way.  
**Tomoya:** Hibiki-senpai, you’re still here because you need to deliver one more thing right?  
**Wataru:** Yes and here it is....a warning.  
**Wataru:** Don’t expect an easy win.  
**Wataru:** The script may guarantee your win but anything could happen.  
**Wataru:** A+Muse could win.  
**Tomoya:** Then don’t expect to win either.  
**Tomoya:** Your warning is nothing more than a challenge statement to us.  
**Tomoya:** We gladly accept.  
**Wataru:** Good to hear. With that I will take my leave. See you soon.  
**Tomoya:** ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please pretend this it true  
>  ** Originally Hokuto was in this scene. He would make an appearance similar to Wataru surprising everyone. However Tori and Shinobu jumped into Midori’s arm, Wataru playfully hid behind Natsume, and Tomoya jumped into Hokuto’s arms.


	26. Booting Up

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki, Eichi, Kanata, Mitsuru, Nazuna, Sora, Tsumugi, and Yuruzu  
Location: Audience Seats **

  
**Yuzuru:** Please excuse my late arrive. I had to dispose of some trash before coming here. *  
**Yuzuru:** Staying away from the young master for his own good was painful.  
**Yuzuru:** I’m happy I get to see bocchama's performance at least. I rewarded myself with a new camera just for the occasion.  
**Eichi:** My camera is ready too. Peace...☆  
**Yuzuru:** Was that a selfie?  
**Tsumugi:** I bought my camera too, see~  
**Eichi:** What is that thing supposed to be?  
**Tsumugi:** Ah you’ve never seen a flip phone, Eichi-kun? They were very popular a decade ago.  
**Tsumugi:** My fortune said to avoid any new technology so I dug this old treasure up.  
**Nazuna:** Are you going to be okay sitting between Tenshouin and Yuzuru-chin? Both of their cameras look like they were bought today.  
**Kanata:** Would you like me to “wet” them for you?  
**Chiaki:** Please don’t. We can’t afford to replace those.  
**Tsumugi:** It’s fine~ As long as I don’t touch one I’ll be okay.  
**Eichi:** Hmm...?  
**Eichi:** If anymore teenagers show up the grade schoolers will think something is amiss.  
**Mitsuru:** Nooo problem! Me and Nii-chan can pass for middle schoolers daze.  
**Nazuna:** You know that’s fine if you were a middle schooler last year but that’s not going to work for me.  
**Mitsuru:** But, you’re smaller than me.  
**Nazuna:** And I am older than you.  
**Nazuna:** If one of us has to be a little kid the red guy over there could work. He’s sitting with his knees to his chest and starry eyes.  
**Nazuna:** Does he think this is a tokusatsu?  
**Chiaki:** Shhh it’s starting!

**Location: Stage**  
**Tomoya:** Everyone!  
**Wataru:** Doing well? Feeling Amazing?  
**Tomoya:** Thank you for joining us!  
Wataru: We hope to bring a smile to your face today!  
**Tomoya:** We’d love to get the show starting but, we have a few things to say first.  
**Tomoya:** Do not under any circumstances repeat anything we’re going to do here.  
**Wataru:** We’re professional actors, idols, and more! For example...  
**Wataru:** ‘Pipipi~ It’s me your cell phone. I want to watch the show too so please silence me!’  
**Tomoya:** Mm we ask that you silence your phones until after the performance.  
**Wataru:** We would ask you to be silent too buuuut!  
**Tomoya:** There will be times during the show when we will need your help.  
Wataru: And to do that you have to wave your pen lights and cheer cheer cheer! **  
**Tomoya:** Let’s practice okay? 1, 2-  
**Wataru and Tomoya:** Cheer!***

**Location: Audience seats**  
**Chiaki and kids:** Do you best! I believe in you! You can do it! Goooooo!!!  
**Nazuna:** Uwah!? D-D-Dur puro--their pros!  
**Mitsuru:** Don’t lose to them Nii-chan! Cheering is your charm point! ****  
**Nazuna:** Hurray! Hurray!****  
**Mitsuru:** Dash Dash!  
**Yuzuru:** I’m expecting great things from you.  
**Eichi and Tsumugi:** Yay~  
**Kanata:** A little on the “weak” side aren’t they?

**Location: Stage**  
**Wataru:** My ears picked up a few interesting cheers.  
**Tomoya:** G-Good job everyone!  
**Tomoya:** Now, the final thing we have to say is-  
**Wataru:** This act has a simplier storyline than what older audiences might be used to. But, we hope that everyone enjoys it and has fun!  
**Tomoya:** ...You took the words right out of my mouth.  
**Tomoya:** With that, let’s get started!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ibara lol. There was a chapter somewhere where Tori and Shinobu hangout while Yuzuru is stopping Ibara from doing something bad in the background. Originally Ibara came with Yuzuru because he didn’t have time to drop Ibara off.  
>  **I don’t know what the Japanese term for this is but it’s listed as [Clap Your Hands If You Believe](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ClapYourHandsIfYouBelieve) trope on tvtropes  
>  ***Everyone tap your screen a million times like it’s a Knights event  
>  ****Referring to Nazuna’s solo  
>  *****A whole 26 chapters later the play starts Im so sory..  
>  ******There was a short bit before this where Wataru and Tetora talked about playing as (spoiler alert) girls specifically magical girls but it was cut due to time.....is this how akira and yuuki feels...


	27. Game Play 1

  
**Characters featured: Hokuto (and technically others)  
Location: Stage **

  
**Hokuto/Narrator:** "Good day, everyone. I will be your guide into the world of ‘Youthful Stage’. You may call me ‘Narrator’."  
**Narrator:** "Once upon a time, there lived two girls."  
**Narrator:** "One with the power to gain the abilities of a tiger named Celeste."  
**Narrator:** "The other had the power to make objects appear from a pocket dimension and was named Stella.*"  
**Narrator:** "However, they could only use their powers under the moonlight and they couldn’t use them for personal purposes."  
**Narrator:** "On the outside they appeared like normal highschool girls pursuing their dreams of becoming an idol at Yumenosaki Private Academy."  
**Narrator:** "Stella chewed her single braid out of boredom during class. Celeste hummed and skipped around when no one is looking. Normal stuff."  
**Narrator:** "But by night, they were the crime fighting magical girl duo A+Muse!

  
**Tetora:** "Muse Celeste!" (magical pose♡)  
 **Wataru:** "Muse Stella!" (magical pose♡)

**Location: Audience Seats**  
**Chiaki and kids:** A+Muse! A+Muse! A+Muse!  
**Chiaki:** (Can you hear me, Nagumo? I’m rooting for you!)

**Location: Stage**  
**Narrator:** "Nighttime is also the time when criminals are the most active. A particular group is notorious for pranking the city at night."  
**Narrator:** "Littering in parks, drawing on people’s faces while they slept, and worse of all not studying for school."

**Location: Audience seats**  
**Chiaki and kids:** Boooo!  
**Chiaki:** (I’m rooting for you too, Takamine and Sengoku!)

**Location: Stage**  
**Narrator:** "These baddies are know as Hi-Jacks. "  
**Narrator:** "A group of high class rich teens with too much money on their hands." _Tori and Natsume would appear on screen here_  
**Narrator:** "Bored of their perfect lives they have nothing else to do but stir up trouble." _Midori and Shinobu would appear on screen here_  
**Narrator:** "Jakyll, Hyde, Forrest, and Hopkins were lead by their leader, the richest one out of all of them, Boss." _Tomoya would appear on screen here_  
**Narrator:** "Every weekday night Muse Celeste and Muse Stella would clean up their messes before dawn. "  
**Narrator:** "Little did A+Muse know that Hi-Jacks hid a tragic backstory."  
**Chiaki and kids:** Gasp!  
**Narrator:** "Their high class lives didn’t give them time to hang out with each other. The only time they could do that was as Hi-Jacks."  
**Chiaki and kids:** Awww.  
**Narrator:** "And yet that time together gets ruined. They never get to see the results of their pranks. They try and try again but never succeed."  
**Boss/Tomoya:** "But, tonight will be different! Tonight we will win! We have to!"  
**Boss:** "After tonight we will be moving to different countries never to see each other again."  
**Boss:** "Just once we’ll make our pranks reach the daylight!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The original powers where the ability to clean any mess (Wataru). This included oil spills, fights, or spilled milk. The other power was the ability to alter memories (Tetora). Both powers were absurd so I kept it closer to their characters. Also the names Celeste and Stella are a play on the word celestial  
> **There was a small scene after the ending where Eichi comments on how the crowd keeps changing their opinions.


	28. Game Play 2

  
**Characters featured: Hajime, Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tomoya, and Tori  
Location: Stage **

  
**Shinobu/Hyde:** I’ve located the Muses’s homes, ninpyon.  
**Tomoya/Boss:** Excellent. Instead of waiting for them to clean our mess we’ll mess up their houses.  
**Tori/Hopkins:** Don’t you mean ‘eggcellent’?  
**Natsume/Jakyll:** Because we’re throwing eggs at Them. I got It.  
**Midori/Forrest:** I thought we were using fake eggs? I don’t want to waste food.  
**Jakyll:** They’re extremely bouncy fake Eggs. When you throw them into someone’s house no one will be able to stop them from bouncing and breaking Things.**  
**Hopkins:** Besides that I stood on top of Sen--Hyde’s shoulder and changed every street sign. Now they wouldn’t know which way is home! ***  
**Boss:** Good, while they’re lost we’re going to raid their homes hehe!  
**Hyde:** Yes, I’ll lead you there now, ninpyon. It should be right over...

**Location: Stage with houses**  
**Hyde:** Whoa, how did they get a real house on stage!?  
**Forrest:** I think it’s two houses in one?  
**Boss:** Four eggs for each home then. Hyde can you keep an eye out for A+Muse?  
**Hyde:** Got it, Boss!  
**Jakyll:** Here are the eggs one for each of You.  
**Boss:** Ready, aim, Fire!  
Hopkins: Wah it’s scary how fast they’re bouncing around. It looks like a death trap!?  
**Jakyll:** Perhaps only one was required to clear any Obstacles? Oh well.  
**Boss:** Hey hey I thought these were toys. I was going to give one to my little sister.  
**Boss:** ...Hm? It’s getting quieter?  
**Forrest:** All of the eggs in one house are gone?  
**Forrest:** The ones in the other house are gone too?  
**Jakyll:** Impossible! Nothing could have stopped them that Quickly!  
Boss: So Muse Stella has appeared already. She’s the only one with space altering powers.  
**Hyde:** Huh? I didn’t see anyone go pass me. Maybe she was already inside, ninpyon.  
**Hopkins:** That’s really bad if she has them. She could use them on us.  
**Hopkins:** I didn’t make a defensive plan to counter any of Jakyll’s offenses!  
**Jakyll:** In that case, I will retrieve them myself--Guh!?  
**Boss:** Sakasaki-senpai!  
**Forrest:** Is that a taser?  
**Boss:** It is! No one go near the houses. Fall back behind me. My fur coat probably can’t stop electricity but if they throw the eggs it might block them.  
**???:** I have no intention of throwing them. I have already locked them away so they won’t hurt anyone.  
**Hopkins:** Y-You stopped those bullets with your barehands...?!  
**???:** Yep.  
**???:** Um, I’m a little too late for this but, don’t come any closer.

  
**Hajime?:** I’ve been training my muscles daily to attack any intruders. I think my muscle memory has taken over...  
**Hajime?:** Sorry, but I don’t know if I can guarantee your safety.  
**To be continued...!**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[ Joke source](https://twitter.com/oikvw/status/907421680758251521)  
> **This is actually worse than egging in my opinion  
> ***This scene was cut last minute.  
> Hopkins: If they wanted to win they should have left for home a long tamago. *  
> Jakyll: ...Ha.  
> Forrest: Um...Are you trying to be funny...?  
> Hopkins: I thought Hopkins’s character was too close to me so I’m making him the comic relief!  
> Boss: Mm that’s fine. Keep practicing.  
> ****The "To be continued" is just a joke


	29. Game Play 3

  
**Characters featured: Hajime, Natsume, and Tomoya  
Location: Stage with houses **

  
**Shinobu/Hyde:** (whispering) Uhh what are we going to do?  
**Midori/Forrest:** (whispering) Is he dead?  
**Tomoya/Boss:** (whispering) No, but we can use this as a distraction.  
**Boss:** (whispering) Leave Hajime to me.  
**Boss:** "Audience! I know it’s only been 10 minutes into the play but, we need your help! "  
**Boss:** "Jakyll...fell asleep and we need your cheers to wake him up! "  
**Tori/Hopkins:** "I’ll lead the cheers! Hyde, Forrest come help too! Everyone are you ready!"  
**Boss:** (whispering) Thanks, Himemiya. I’ll be back soon.

**Location: Inside the houses**  
**Tomoya:** Hajime!!!  
**Hajime:** H-Huh? Tomoya don’t come any closer I might...! (Tasers Tomoya)  
**Tomoya:** (Hugs Hajime)  
**Hajime:** Oh my gosh are you okay Tomoya?! You’re still hugging me...Doesn’t it hurt?  
**Tomoya:** It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as not seeing your smiling face everyday.  
**Tomoya:** One day you started avoiding me and I didn’t know why.  
**Tomoya:** If I hurt you let me know okay. You’re the last person on this Earth I want to hurt.  
**Hajime:** ....Tomoyaaaa! (Hugs Tomoya)  
**Hajime:** The other day I saw you and Midori standing close to each other. You called each other ‘partners in crime’.  
**Hajime:** Because Valentine’s Day is soon I thought it was a confession.  
**Tomoya:** But, we promised to start dating at the same time!  
**Hajime:** Yes, we did...  
**Hajime:** Then Hibiki-senpai saw me crying. I explained everything to him and have gave me this role in the play.  
**Hajime:** He said that it’s sad to see childhood friends fighting. I think he wanted us to make up during the play.  
**Hajime:** So, I started practicing. Sakasaki-senpai found me and gave me tips on fighting.  
**Hajime:** He also gave me a free fortune telling session.  
**Tomoya:** What did it say?  
**Hajime:** It said what you’ve always told me. That you will be by my side forever and ever.  
**Hajime:** Even though you said that to me many times I still thought you were leaving me!  
**Hajime:** At first I was avoiding you because I didn’t know what to do. After that session I avoided you because I felt foolish for avoiding you the first time!  
**Hajime:** Can you forgive me?  
**Tomoya:** No, there’s nothing to forgive you for. You did nothing wrong, Hajime.  
**Tomoya:** If we have to go through this a million times so be it. Everytime I will hold you tight, ask what’s wrong, and what I can do to help.  
**Tomoya:** Hajime, you mean so much to me.  
**Hajime:** Aaah don’t say when you’re this close to me! I’ll start blushing!  
**Hajime:** Oh I should move this taser it’s still poking you. Are you sure you’re not hurt?  
**Tomoya:** I’m fine honest. I felt a light massage and that was it.  
**Hajime:** Huh? Sakasaki-senpai gave me this and said it was a real taser. If it isn’t why did Sakasaki-senpai collapse?  
**Natsume:** Fufu~ Mission Accomplished.  
**Natsume:** I only needed to give you two a few moments alone to rekindle your Friendship.  
**Tomoya:** You did that for us? Thanks, Sakasaki-senpai!  
**Hajime:** Thank you very much! I don’t have anything else to repay you with, Sakasaki-senpai!  
**Hajime:** Will one million yen do? One b-billion yen? What about my first born child?  
**Natsume:** Haha...You don’t have to pay me back or thank Me. The one you should be thanking is Wataru nii-san.  
**Tomoya:** Hibiki-senpai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Characters names will change from their stage name to their real name during mroe serious scenes


	30. Game Play 4

  
**Characters featured: Hajime, Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tetora, Tomoya, Tori, and Wataru  
Location: Stage with houses**

  
**Natsume/Jakyll:** Good morning~♪  
**Midori/Forrest:** He’s alive...!  
**Tori/Hopkins:** "He’s awake! Thanks to everyone's cheers!"  
**Hajime:** Ah right I should get off stage. Tomoya, Sakasaki-senpai said that you wanted to give me tickets to see you perform right? I’ll run to a seat now...!  
**Tomoya/Boss:** Wait, you have to give the audience a reason why your character is running.  
**Hokuto/Narrator:** I will handle this, Tomoya.  
**Narrator:** "And so the Muses’s security guard retired for the night."  
**Narrator:** "Why you may ask? Because, his shift was over."  
**Narrator:** "With a paycheck in his pocket and a smile on his face he waves farewell to the oncoming trouble he doesn’t have to deal with."  
**Hajime:** Bye, bye and good luck, Tomoya!  
**Narrator:** "Haha, cute. Now then, let’s return to our story."  
**Forrest:** ...  
**Forrest:** Boss, did you see any stairs inside of the houses?  
**Boss:** There was a staircase at the center between both houses.  
**Forrest:** Did you see anything else~ inside?  
**Boss:** A few traps look like they were sprung by the bounce eggs. Stuff like confetti poppers, a failed jumpscare puppet, springtraps with pies attached, and a human sized spider web made of toilet paper.  
**Forrest:** .......Lame........  
**Boss:** Haha, we should have used ‘lame’ pranks too. I didn’t think Sakasaki-senpai would make an arsenal.  
**Hyde:** I think what Forrest is trying to say, is the object A+Muse is hiding is on the second floor--wah?  
**Forrest:** Here, we’ll save time if I lift you on my shoulders. Do you see anything?  
**Hyde:** Visual confirmed. We have a golden trinket encased in glass, ninpyon.  
**Boss:** Muse Celeste! Muse Stella! I challenge you to a game.  
**Boss:** Whoever can steal the golden trinket first wins. We can use any pranks to stop each other too.  
**Boss:** In a play where there is no clear goal and no ending wouldn’t you want to end this? Why do you keep dragging this on?  
**Boss:** Do you accept my challenge or not?  
**Forrest:** The houses are opening up...?  
**Forrest:** : They really blew their half of the budget making a real life Autobot huh?*  
**Hopkins:** Careful someone is coming down the stairs!

**Location: Stage with houses transformed**  
**Wataru/Muse Stella:** "Aah~ This is better don’t you think so audience?"  
**Tetora:/Muse Celeste:** "They’re nodding their heads ‘yes’, gao."  
**Muse Stella:** ...’gao’?  
**Muse Celeste:** Mmph! I was thinking if I’m tiger themed I should growl like a tiger too, yea?  
**Muse Stella:** v A magical girl who is both the muse and the animal mascot. Interesting! Continue!  
**Forrest:** Shouldn’t we sneak past them while they’re talking...?  
**Hyde:** I don’t know about that. They’re not standing at the staircase they’re guarding it. I could try to sneak by but...  
**Hopkins:** Hehe~ This is where I come in! (click)  
**Hyde:** ...Jakyll? Why are you shaking? You can hold my hand if you want.  
**Forrest:** Huh? That’s the plush Sakasaki--  
**(BOOM!)**  
**To be continued..!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes the house is a Transformer. Yes the house is an Autobot.  
>  ** Originally Natsume made a paint bomb with the (Fake) life size plush of himself. The paint splattered in a way that caused an optical illusion of dots on the floors and walls. Ehh the rest of the plan was soooo detailed there was literally a chapter breaking it down. It’s referenced next chapter


	31. Reset 1

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Natsume, Shinobu, Tetora, and Tori  
Location: Stage with houses transformed **

  
**Tori/Hopkins:** How’s that? It’s a smokescreen!  
**Hopkins:** Jakyll wanted to make a paintbomb but it sounded violent and messy.  
**Hopkins:** Although, blowing up a fake plush of him is violent too...We didn’t have anywhere else to put it...  
**Natsume/Jakyll:** Hello, here I Am~ I’m okay Again.  
**Hopkins:** Geh you have a creepy smile on your face. Are you trying to give the audience a heart attack?  
**Jakyll:** I was targeting one person in particular. Based on his expression, I’ve hit my mark.  
**Midori/Forrest:** I don’t see Boss anywhere?  
**Jakyll:** Muse Stella has disappeared as well. Only a lone tiger stands in our way now.  
**Shinobu/Hyde:** We have you surrounded, ninpyon.  
**Tetora/Muse Celeste:** Haven’t you heard of the saying “A corned animal will turn and bite?” *  
**Muse Celeste:** Bring it on! I’ll kick all your asses in one punch. **  
**Forrest:** ...  
**Hyde:** ...  
**Muse Celeste:** What did ya run out of weapons? Come on!  
**Jakyll:** (whispering) I have another trick up my Sleeve. On the count of three jump-- ***  
**Hopkins:** (whispering) Hold on.  
**Hopkins:** Oho~? Why does it feel like I’ve seen this scene before~?  
**Midori:** I was just thinking you look like Taichou right now...?  
**Shinobu:** Right? He has the same ‘No matter what I’ll pull through this with a smile’ look.  
**Tetora:** ...You really know where to hit a guy hardest.  
**Shinobu:** Eh? We weren’t trying to hit you.  
**Midori:** Um. Is this the punishment you were talking about? You want us to hit you?  
**Tetora:** No! Er yes? N-No, nevermind that just fight me!  
**Midori:** A fight? Why are we fighting?  
**Shinobu:** I think I get it? Do you want our bonds to get stronger through fighting de gozaru?  
**Midori:** If that’s what it takes to help him then let’s do it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I couldn’t find the actual idiom but I KNOW I’ve heard it somewhere  
>  ** This isn’t a typo  
>  ***I don’t know what Natsume was planning here either!


	32. Reset 2

  
**Characters featured: Midori, Shinobu, and Tetora  
Location: Stage with houses transformed**

  
**Midori:** Ryuseitai☆Right Cheek Punch.  
**Shinobu:** Ryuseitai☆Left Cheek Punch!  
**Midori:** Green, delivered a healing punch. Bad thoughts begone.  
**Shinobu:** Yellow, delivered a punch of hope. Good thoughts come in!  
**Tetora:** Hey...Those didn’t hurt at all?  
**Shinobu:** Didn't you forget something, Tetora-kun?  
**Midori:** The thing that annoying guy drilled into us day after day.  
**Midori:** In order to make this world a better place we have to help and support each other.  
**Shinobu:** I don’t know how much baggage is weighing down your mind but, let us carry some of it for you de gozaru!  
**Shinobu:** So talk to us!  
**Midori:** Our senpais are incredible but, sometimes it’s nice to talk to someone your own grade, you know? We’re going to be stuck together longer after all...  
**Tetora:** What if it involves one of you?  
**Shinobu:** Then you should definitely talk to us de gozaru!  
**Tetora:** ...Did you ever want to be Ryuseitai’s captain?  
**Shinobu:** I am more of a follower than a leader like most ninjas.  
**Midori:** Hmm. I don’t see myself as a leader or a follower.  
**Midori:** But, when I think about Ryuseitai’s next captain I think of you, Tetora-kun.  
**Midori:** You stood up to the challenge when no one else would. We couldn’t ask for a better captain.  
**Shinobu:** Mm mm! And if our captain needs help we’ll rush to his side too, nin nin~  
**Shinobu:** You support us as our captain and we support you. We support each other!  
**Shinobu:** Although, I think that’s just what friends are de gozaru...W-Wait I missed up.  
**Midori:** Can we get a redo?  
**Tetora:** You guys...!  
**Shinobu:** Aah a tissue. Where’s a tissue I know I have one somewhere.  
**Tetora:** I’m glad I joined Ryuseitai.  
**Tetora:** (Hibiki-senpai before you asked me if this play was a temporary solution to my problems. I didn’t know the answer but, I think I know now.)  
**Tetora:** (It’s not a temporary fix.)  
**Tetora:** (It’s a new start~☆)  
**Tetora:** (Watch me everyone. I’m only a boy dressed in black today but, I’m going to become a man burning with pride in red tomorrow!)


	33. Pause 1

  
**Characters featured: Hokuto, Tomoya, and Wataru  
Location: Upstairs inside the houses**

  
**Wataru/Muse Stella:** (My my has the tiger finally emerged from his cave? Wonderful...♪)  
**Tomoya/Boss:** Where do you think you’re looking Hi--Muse Stella?  
**Muse Stella:** Tsk tsk tsk you almost slipped out of character, Tomoya-kun. I know I trained you better than that.  
**Muse Stella:** Although, your stamina seems to have improved. We’ve been chasing each other for quite some time but, you don’t seem tired.  
**Muse Stella:** Were you not the one who said I was dragging out this performance for too long?  
**Boss:** I wanted to give them their moment too.  
**Muse Stella:** ‘Too’ he says.  
**Boss:** I know what you’re doing. You even brought those two in to help you.  
**Boss:** But, I don’t know why you’re doing this. I only know you’re up to something.  
**Boss:** Once, I take A+Muse’s secret item I’ll know everything. All I need to do is break the glass container.  
**Muse Stella:** Be my guest.  
**Boss:** ...The secret item is a pocketwatch?

**Location: Stage with houses transformed**  
**Hokuto/Narrator:** "Not just any pocketwatch, it’s a special watch. This watch can stop, speed up, or loop time depending on what the holder desires."  
**Narrator:** "However, the watch only has enough energy to alter time one more time."  
**Narrator:** "Hi-Jacks could use it to spend more nights pranking the city together."  
**Narrator:** "A+Muse could use it to finally stop Hi-Jack’s pranks."  
**Narrator:** "Now that the pocketwatch is outside of its case, who will be the first to take it?"  
**To be continued...!**


	34. Pause 2

  
**Characters featured: Tomoya and Wataru  
Location: Upstairs inside the houses**

  
**Muse Stella:** There you have it. What are you going to do, Hi-Jacks’s Boss?  
**Tomoya:** Can I ask you a question?  
**Muse Stella:** You just did!  
**Tomoya:** Can I ask you three questions?  
**Tomoya:** What would Hibiki Wataru wish for in this situation?  
**Muse Stella:** Who? I don’t know who that is. I’m A+Muse’s Muse Stella!  
**Muse Stella:** With my power any object physical or abstract is within my grasp at a moment’s notice. Like for example thoughts.

  
**Muse Stella:** Fly away my doves. Find me the thoughts of this ‘Hibiki Wataru’. *  
 **Muse Stella:** One bird has one thought and another has another thought and so on. If we put them together we get...  
 **Muse Stella:** Thoughts Gotchu~♪ Here are the thoughts I found from Hibiki Wataru. **  
 **Wataru?:** (Sigh. I wish times like these would last forever.)  
 **Wataru?:** (I could forget about graduation and enjoy the one year of peace in my high school life I’ve been given everyday.)  
 **Wataru?:** (But, I can’t say I want you to stay fun kids forever. That’s not fair to you the ones who want to grow the most, the ones with the most potential.)  
 **Wataru?:** (At the very least I hope that you become fun adults.)  
 **Muse Stella:** That’s all I found.  
 **Tomoya:** ...  
 **Muse Stella:** You took the watch while I was reading his thoughts! You bully!  
 **Muse Stella:** What are you doing? You don’t have to wave it around it’s not a compass.  
 **Tomoya:** I was thinking of making everyone’s wishes come true.  
 **Tomoya:** Hi-Jack’s wish, A+Muses’s wish, and that fool Hibiki Wataru’s wish.  
 **Tomoya:** A common trope in magical girls like this is to gather the world’s love and friendship to accomplish a goal, right? I’d like to do that.  
 **Tomoya/Boss:** "Audience it’s been a while since I’ve called for your help hasn’t it? I need your help to make everyone’s wishes come true."  
 **Boss:** "Stretch your arms high into the air like you’re going to catch their wishes yourself. Yep just like that."  
 **Boss:** Hup!  
 **Muse Stella:** ...!?  
 **Boss:** "Uh I can’t see who in the audience caught the watch but, this story’s ending depends on what you want. "  
 **Boss:** "Everyone in the audience can make their own ending. That’s how life works after all. We go about our daily lives living our own stories and making our own endings."  
 **Tomoya:** "Enjoy it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wataru’s four doves not the dozens his friends have left in his care  
>  ** I know this is lame but I couldn’t think of anything else at the time


	35. Game Over 1

  
**Characters featured: Chiaki, Kanata, Midori, Shinobu, Tetora, Tori, and Yuzuru  
Location: Backstage **

  
**Chiaki:** Midoriiii! Shinobuuu! Tetoraaa!  
**All three:** Uwah!?  
**Tetora:** D-Don’t hug me I’m all sweaty and junk!  
**Shinobu:** Taichou, did your arms get longer de gozaru?  
**Midori:** He’s wrapped around all of us somehow...?  
**Kanata:** I’m here “too” hugging you from behind~♪  
**Chiaki:** You guuys were amazing! Seriously! I was holding my breath the whole time!  
**Kanata:** Chiaki was also on the “edge” of his seat. He almost “fell”.  
**Kanata:** I thought I would need to “call” the hospital. *  
**Tetora:** You were that excited, huh? Good to heard. I had a lot of fun too heh.  
**Midori:** (Hehe, I haven’t seen that smile in a while. I’m happy you feel better, Nagumo-kun.)  
**Midori:** (I’m glad I joined Ryuseitai too.)  
**Shinobu:** (The atmosphere here feels light and fluffy~ Ryuseitai is a big happy family.)  
**Shinobu:** (I don’t feel alone anymore.)  
**Tori:** Sengoku-kun, over here over here!  
**Shinobu:** I’ll appear by your side in a flash, nin nin...!  
**Tori:** Nin nin~!  
**Shinobu:** Ah these are the paper shurikens we made together! **  
**Shinobu:** But, why are you giving me yours?  
**Shinobu:** You don’t like ninjas anymore? I saw Fushimi-dono carrying away the toy shuriken I gave you...That’s fine if you do--  
**Tori:** No no no that’s not it at all!  
**Tori:** Yuzuru won’t let me keep any of the toy shurikens you gave me because, they’re ‘dangerous’. However, I’m allowed to keep the paper ones.  
**Tori:** I thought you could sign mine so I can frame an item signed by a true ninja!  
**Shinobu:** I’ll sign! I’ll definitely sign de gozaru!!  
**Tori:** Thank you, Sengoku-kun!  
**Shinobu:** If you ever want to call for me again you can say ‘Sengoku’.  
**Tori:** Then you can call me ‘Himemiya’ or maybe ‘Himemiya-dono’ would be better.  
**Shinobu:** Understood, Himemiya-dono!  
**Yuzuru:** Pardon Bocchama, were you able to accomplish what you wanted to do?  
**Tori:** Mmhm!  
**Yuzuru:** ‘Eggcellent.’  
**Tori:** ...You should take acting lessons from Long Hair.  
**Yuzuru:** I suppose it would not hurt to try. I left you in the clown’s care and it does appear that you have changed Young Master.  
**Yuzuru:** You’ve become bold enough to create a smokescreen bomb behind my back.  
**Tori:** Ehehe...?  
**Yuzuru:** However, I will overlook this matter as child’s play. This time.  
**Yuzuru:** If this happens again while under Hibiki-sama’s supervision I will ‘take care’ of him myself.  
**Shinobu:** You’re going to ‘take care’ of him? Are you becoming Hibiki-dono’s butler too?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m not sure if this is clear but what he means is Chiaki’s not breathing and almost falling over sounded like a medical emergency  
>  ** Remember that Shinobu and Tori chapter I forgot to write somehow. Yea this scene was in it


	36. Game Over 2

  
**Characters featured: Hajime, Mitsuru, Natsume, Nazuna, Sora, and Tsumugi  
Location: Backstage **

  
**Sora:** Shisho~ Sora wants your attention!  
**Tsumugi:** How cute. He leapt into your arms without a second thought.  
**Natsume:** (Yes! Someone jumped into my Arms!) *  
**Sora:** Shisho~ You were stunning.  
**Natsume:** Did you say ‘stunning’ because I was shocked by a fake taser, Sora?  
**Tsumugi:** Aah thank goodness it’s a fake taser. You gave me quite the ‘shock’, Natsume-kun.  
**Natsume:** Unfortunately, it did not shock you Enough.  
**Tsumugi:** Hm the taser didn’t shock me as much as the you exploding on stage part.  
**Tsumugi:** You blew up the thing that I spent several hours of my life making after all. How could I not be shocked.  
**Natsume:** Don’t take credit for someone else’s Work.  
**Sora:** Oh umm Sora should say the Shisho Plush on stage was not the Shisho Plush Senpai made.  
**Sora:** Shisho has been practicing sewing in secret for Senpai’s graduation. Shu-nii-san is teaching Sora too!  
**Sora:** Sora thinks without Senpai’s plush the play wouldn’t have succeeded.  
**Natsume:** That’s right, Sora. We couldn’t find anywhere else to put the bomb and it was Convenient.  
**Natsume:** ........Thank you.  
**Tsumugi:** I can’t hear you what you’re saying if you’re mumbling~  
**Natsume:** YoU hEaRd Me. YoU’rE bLiNd NoT dEaF.  
**Nazuna:** Excuse me!  
**Nazuna:** On behalf of Ra*bits I’d like to apologize for my junior tasering you. I hope this doesn't affect any future lives between Switch and Ra*bits.  
**Nazuna:** You too, Mitsuru. Join in.  
**Natsume:** Lift your heads Nazuna-niichan and Mitsuru-kun. This is a play and naturally I was Acting.***  
**Nazuna:** If everything is okay then...  
**Nazuna:** What’s this I heard about Hajime-chin giving you his first born child to pay a debt?  
**Nazuna:** Do you know how lucky you are? Do you know how adorable that baby will be?  
**Mitsuru:** Yea, you’ll have to go through the kid’s two uncles and Nii-chan first.  
**Hajime:** Haah I finally caught up. Between chasing you and finding Tomoya I'm out of breathe haa.  
**Hajime:** You don’t have to worry about my debt. Sakasaki-senpai gave me a free fortune telling session and I’m going to serve him tea for that but then he helped me again. So I offered him...  
**Natsume:** Why don’t we forget about This? I just like helping people and creating Smiles.  
**Shinobu:** Would you mind bring a smile to this ninja by supplying him with smokescreens?  
**Shinobu:** O-Of course I have a supplier already because I’m a ninja but they’re far away. Sorry for eavesdropping too!  
**Tori:** I forgot to ask earlier but, I’d like something too. Can I get a ragdoll plush like the one we used for King? ****  
**Tetora:** Sakasaki-senpai you crossdressed in the past right? I wanted to ask you something bout it.  
**Tsumugi:** : Haha Natsume-kun’s certainly is popular with cutest idols isn’t he?  
**Sora:** ......  
**Sora:** Six challengers.  
**Sora:** Challenges are fun to overcome just like games are fun!  
**Sora:** Sora will overcome these challenges like any obstacle in a game! Hahihuheho!~  
**Sora:** Shisho~ Wanna play games at Sora’s house?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Refer back to the chapter called [Demo 2](https://rootie.dreamwidth.org/7106.html)  
>  **Partial joke on the face that taser and stun gun are used for the same thing (but they’re different)  
>  ***Natsume probably learned the name ‘Nii-chan’ from Tomoya or Hajime or both  
>  ****Tori’s golden retriever  
>  *****I tried very hard to convey what I intended with Sora without sounding Yandere-like but it didn’t work...He’s like having fun competing nothing yandere like


	37. Game Over 3

  
**Characters featured: Eichi, Hokuto, and Wataru  
Location: Backstage **

  
**Hokuto:** ...  
**Hokuto:** He’s not here either. Tomoya!  
**Eichi:** Are you searching for someone as well, Hidaka-kun? May I join you?  
**Eichi:** : My own prince, Wataru has gone missing. If I call for him he doesn’t appear with his “Your Hibiki Wataru is here”.  
**Hokuto:** ...  
**Eichi:** There’s no need for a cold shoulder, Hidaka-kun.  
**Hokuto:** The audience is cheering for an encore.  
**Eichi:** I’m not surprised. Despite the mishaps and random pacing they loved it.  
**Eichi:** More importantly, they were inspired by our idols displaying their individuality alongside their unity and are considering attending Yumenosaki.  
**Eichi:** “Youthful Stage” was successful.  
**Eichi:** However, I do not understand why there is an encore request after the play has ended? *  
**Hokuto:** Hibiki-buchou!? He’s standing too close to the stage. The kids must have saw him and thought there was another performance starting.  
**Hokuto:** Hey-  
**Wataru:** ...  
**Hokuto:** (...He looks listless staring out onto the stage like that.)  
**Hokuto:** ( It’s like he's looking for something. He’s not responded to the audience’s calls either.)  
**Hokuto:** (Should I leave him alone..?)

**Eichi:** Congratulations, Wataru. The play was a success.  
**Eichi:** I’m planning on remodeling this stage for more Amazing magic tricks in the future. Do you have any tips?  
**Wataru:** Rather than tips may I make a request?  
**Eichi:** I’m all ears~  
**Wataru:** Eichi, is it possible to make the ‘Youthful Stage’ a yearly tradition?  
**Eichi:** No problem. Keito will have it done by tomorrow.  
**Eichi:** Anything else, Wataru? Anything at all?  
**Wataru:** I’ve been having passing thoughts about graduation. When I think of my time spent here this mini arc in my life a question keeps popping up.  
**Wataru:** ‘Do you have any regrets?’  
**Wataru:** : What do you think, Eichi? I’d like an outside opinion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To clarify it’s been several minutes like ...5?  
> 


	38. Continue? 3

  
**Characters featured: Eichi and Wataru  
Location: Backstage **

  
**Eichi:** Hm, do I have any regrets?  
**Eichi:** Well in my opinion at least, it’s difficult to tell if what you’re doing will be a regret in the future.  
**Eichi:** You can regret an action immediately after doing it or years later but, never while you’re going through with it.  
**Eichi:** Personally, I live everyday as if I’m going to die tomorrow.  
**Eichi:** I would like to die without any regrets however, my highschool life isn’t over yet. I cannot say if I have any regrets at the moment.  
**Eichi:** Just now I regretted saying those words. They contradicted each other. *  
**Eichi:** I’m sorry I wasn’t very helpful was I? Perhaps I’m as confused on the matter as you are.  
**Eichi:** What about you, Wataru? Do you have any regrets?  
**Wataru:** I suppose not although our definitions of the word ‘regret’ are different.  
**Wataru:** To me a regret is a mistake you didn’t learn from.  
**Wataru:** Every single bad thing every failure that’s ever happened to you is something you can learn from for ‘next time’.  
**Wataru:** There will be things that are outside of your hands of course but, I don’t think you should blame yourself for them and call them regrets.  
**Wataru:** They’re more like accidents I think.  
**Wataru:** I would like to live a life full of mistakes without any regrets. Accidents may occur but, I will keep moving on.  
**Wataru:** Did you know, Eichi, I created this play to prevent a regret.  
**Wataru:** Our first year students are the first ones in years to not experience the pain and suffering we felt.  
**Wataru:** The last ones to be free of this curse were Sagami-senpai and Kunugi-senpai’s generation. Since then this school no, the idol world has been toxic.  
**Wataru:** The first years are the only ones that are ‘normal’ unlike the rest of us.  
**Wataru:** We probably won’t be normal adults either. Some of us have dealt with the darkest emotions humanity has to offer and won’t fully recovery.  
**Wataru:** The versions of ourselves that are ‘pre this’ and ‘post that’ will always exist in our present selves.  
**Wataru:** I don’t want the first years to go through that. I want to pretend the world will be nice to them.  
**Wataru:** I want to pretend I can hold them close just a little longer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m not sure if this is clear or not. What he means is that he lives everyday expecting to die but won’t know if he’s regretting something until it’s over. Meaning that he won’t know if he regrets something until he’s dead but by then it’s already too late.


	39. Continue? 2

  
**Characters featured: Eichi, Tomoya, and Wataru  
Location: Backstage**

  
**Eichi:** I’ve never seen a human filled with as much love as you, Wataru.  
**Eichi:** Perhaps you cannot help but to pour love into everything you do and everyone around you.  
**Eichi:** Especially your club members.  
**Wataru:** It’s true~  
**Wataru:** Although they act like they don’t want my love, if I were hospitalized those two would be the first ones by my side to scold me.  
**Wataru:** I’ve become worried about one member in particular. I believe Tomoya-kun has started to put unnecessary pressure on himself.  
**Wataru:** While I was off believing all is right in the world I was reminded yet again that there are those who are silently suffering.  
**Wataru:** It’s not to the degree of suffering we faced but, it is painful nonetheless.  
**Wataru:** Whenever I compliment his performances he feels as though I’m looking down on him or it’s not enough.  
**Wataru:** It could be because of graduation. For example he feels like he needs perfect every craft before I leave.  
**Wataru:** Tomoya-kun’s studious nature is admirable but, it is taking a self destructive turn.  
**Wataru:** There’s no longer passion in his eyes. He’s acting to accomplish a goal of being more than normal nothing more. And it’s shows because he’s trying entirely too hard.  
**Wataru:** I was the one who suggested he try pranking me as I do to him. It was supposed to be a fun assignment for him but, every single attempt has failed miserably.  
**Wataru:** Even when he should be having fun he’s thinking of impressing me more.  
**Wataru:** I saw my past self in him. The me who believe no one would get bored of me...  
**Wataru:** I don’t want him to live like that. Living a life only to please others.  
**Wataru:** I want to see his face full of determination while saying his usual “I’ll do my best!”  
**Wataru:** Is it selfish that I want him to love acting again?  
**Wataru:** If he became the world’s greatest idol without an ounce of heart behind it he would crumble.  
**Wataru:** I can picture the nightmarish scene now. Tomoya-kun onstage asking “Why am I here?” “Why did I do this?” “There’s nowhere else to go.”  
**Wataru:** If graduated knowing I let that happen...I would regret it for the rest of my life.  
**Eichi:** Then, when I approached you with the offer to create a play it was perfect timing.  
**Wataru:** : Yes it was convenient. With this I could accomplish both of our goals.  
**Wataru:** I created a play for kids by kids. A stage where they could do anything they wanted.  
**Wataru:** But I also created this play so that Tomoya-kun would finally hear my words.  
**Wataru:** “Please your live your life full of fun and friends. Please love this youth while you still can.”  
**Tomoya:** I heard you. Loud and clear.  
**Wataru:** ...!


	40. Continue? 1

  
**Characters featured: Eichi, Tomoya, and Wataru  
Location: Backstage**

  
**Eichi:** The main character finally makes his appearance. He’s been standing behind me this whole time.  
**Eichi:** Although towards the end he began poking me in the back.  
**Eichi:** If you will excuse me I have to confirm whether or not I have a bruise.  
**Wataru:** ...  
**Tomoya:** ...  
**Wataru:** ...What did you think?  
**Tomoya:** : You were right about everything.  
**Tomoya:** Congratulations, Hibiki Wataru, I played right into your hands. You won.  
**Tomoya:** Yes, you’re right. I was worried about not meeting your expectations.  
**Tomoya:** You suddenly made me the center of a random play. I was floored.  
**Tomoya:** But because everyone else was there with me my mind cleared and I could put my heart into this.  
**Tomoya:** And yes you’re right. I was struggling to perform.  
**Tomoya:** The ‘Youthful Stage’ and my friends gave me the motivation I needed to fall in love with acting again. I wouldn’t mind doing improve again in the future.  
**Tomoya:** Mm thank you for looking out for me, Hibiki-senpai.  
**Wataru:** Tomoya-kun...  
**Wataru:** There is no need to cry into my chest is there? Unless they are happy tears then by all means, cry...♪  
**Tomoya:** You don’t get it do you? You fool!!!  
**Tomoya:** I threw away the pocketwatch because I wanted you to remember something you obviously forgot. It looks like you still haven’t realized it either.  
**Tomoya:** It should be a sin to talk about enjoying youth while not enjoying your own youth  
**Tomoya:** Don’t you think I’d want to see you having fun too? My senior? The one who’s leaving me soon? Don’t you think I’d want to spend my last few moments together happy?  
**Tomoya:** Going off and deciding things for yourself like an adult, who do you think you are? You’re a teenager like the rest of us!  
**Tomoya:** You were lamenting about dragging things on for too long but look at you now trying to put an end to it prematurely. Did you think that was any better?.  
**Tomoya:** And for someone who “won” you weren’t exactly celebrating.  
**Tomoya:** Did you not get the results you wanted? Or maybe there was something missing?  
**Wataru:** I--  
**Tomoya:** That’s right something was missing wasn’t it? I know what it is.  
**Tomoya:** So tell me, Hibiki Wataru, did you have fun today?  
**Wataru:** ...I can’t hear you if you’re mumbling into my chest, Tomoya-kun.  
**Tomoya:** DID YOU HAVE FUN TODAY!?!  
**Kids in the audience:** YES!  
**Tomoya:** E-Eh!?


	41. Good End

  
**Characters featured: Tomoya and Wataru  
Location: Backstage **

  
**Wataru:** Hahaha Amazing!~♪  
**Wataru:** Tomoya-kun, your words reached the audience too.  
**Tomoya:** Ehe? I’m not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. They had finally calmed down and now they’re riled up again.  
**Tomoya:** Wait “too”?  
**Wataru:** How could your words not reach me when you’ve shouted them directly into my heart.  
**Wataru:** Indeed, even if I were to lose all of my memories I still would not forget those words. You’ve permanently etched them here.  
**Tomoya:** Half of me is happier than you could ever know while the other half wishes you would forget.  
**Tomoya:** I didn’t mean to mean to scold my senpai like I do to Mitsuru. Sorry.  
**Wataru:** (You may say that but, it’s good to scold friends when you want to help them.)*  
**Wataru:** ( I know this time will be over in a blink of an eye. I will enjoy it like you said.)  
**Wataru:** (If it’s just for one night I would like to indulge in this ‘youth’.)  
**Tomoya:** Hee~y I’m going back onstage do you want to come too?  
**Wataru:** No.  
**Tomoya:** ......Hah?  
**Tomoya:** I asked nicely but, are you really going to pass--  
**Wataru:** Just kidding!  
**Tomoya:** Argh! You!!  
**Tomoya:** Whatever. With this I’ll get even with you.  
**Tomoya:** You see I’ve updated my notebook with brand new pranks I came up with after being inspired by the others.

  
**Tomoya:** They may be boring or normal but, I will show all of them to you.  
**Tomoya:** You’d better prepare yourself. I won’t let you rest until it’s dawn.**  
**Tomoya:** Maybe I’m caught up in the moment? I really want to mess with you for some reason.***  
**Tomoya:** Wah?! S-Stop laughing at me. Well it’s alright when you smile I smile too.  
**Tomoya:** You’d better enjoy this too. Our youth.  
**Tomoya:** I won’t forgive you otherwise, you know~♪

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Again not sure if this is clear but he means real friends will tell you the truth even if it’s harsh  
> **Muse Stella’s powers stop working at dawn/only work at night  
> ***The kind of thing were friends might playfully bully each other
> 
> Closing Thoughts:  
> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought about it! Good or bad! This is my first time posting something like this so there are a lot of grammatical errors and inconsistencies. I honestly don't think Tetora was written properly here despite being a big part of the story...but I'll learn from this and do better next time! I want to write another story that's gacha length and focuses on Leo and Nazuna~
> 
> You can also follow my twitter if you want it's @joyful_rabox !


End file.
